The Real Tale of The Ronin warriors and SailorMoon
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: it is a story that doesn't exactly follow the show. it is also a story into which I Inserted my friend Jenny.
1. Chapter one

Prolouge  
Narrator: The four sisters: Jenny, Mia, Jessica, and Tammy are cousins to both the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts. Jenny is 15 years old, Mia is 15 years old, Tammy is 13 years old, and Jessica is 14. Their brother Yulie is 5 years old. They are actually part of the Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors. This means that if they wish to be a Sailor Scout or a Ronin Warrior, they would simply have to visualize the transformation device of the group they desire to be part of, and it will appear in their hands. Then, all they would have to do, once the object is in their hands, would be to call upon the transformation phrase. another dimension, called Dullsville. The people of this dimension wish to travel to all other dimensions and make them boring and dull. call out their transformation phrase.   
Their scout names, however, are different than their armor names. Their scout names are as follows: Sailor Diamond, Sailor Ruby, Sailor Sapphire, and Sailor Emerald. Their Ronin Warrior armor names are as follows: FRIENDSHIP, HAPPINESS, KINDNESS, and BEAUTY.   
These young girls have a little Brother named Yulie. He, like his sisters, can either be a Sailor Scout or a Ronin Warrior depending on his will on any particular day. His scout name is Sailor Sun, and his Ronin Warrior armor name is ADVENTURE. Jenny, her sisters and her brother came from a wealthy Japanese family, but during a vacation in America their Parents Kenji and Ikuko were murdered.  
Scene opens Jenny and the remainder of her family are riding down the elevator to the airport to catch the next plane back to Japan.the next plane back to Japan.  
  
Part 1 LAS VEGAS- night  
Jenny: (with tears in her eyes) Yulie will you be all right?  
  
Yulie: (crying) I guess so but why did they have to die? And, who's fault is it? Is it our fault? Is it our parent's fault?  
  
Jenny: (smiles still with tears in her eyes) It is no one's fault. The great circle of life goes on. Not all of us will arrive together in the end.  
  
Yulie: (still crying) But what will we do? I know we will miss them so much.  
  
Jenny: And we will always miss them, but they will always be with us as long as we remember the things they taught us. In a way, we will never be away from them for we are still a part of each other.   
  
(After a three-hour flight they finally find themselves home in Japan.)  
  
Scene2 the Family mansion in Toyama Japan-night.  
  
Narrator: Upon their return to the family mansion near Toyama Japan, they noticed it had never felt so lonely before. They were raised in this house and it held many wonderful memories. Now, however, these memories were extremely painful.   
  
  
Jenny: Let's get some rest. Things will look better tomorrow.  
  
Jenny's brother and sisters: All right.  
  
(Every one goes to bed)  
  
Scene3 (six weeks later in the Family mansion in Toyama Japan.)  
  
Narrator: Three weeks after they returned from America, their female cousins Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Susan, Amara Michelle, Tara, and Rini (Rini is actually Serena's future daughter) moved in with them. The girls even brought their boyfriends Darien, Greg, Chad, Ken, and Eric, to live with them and their cousins. A few weeks after that, their male cousins Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Sage, and Cye also moved in to the mansion, Ryo even brought his pet tiger White Blaze with him.  
  
Jenny: Ryo, I hope that that tiger is not going to eat anyone in this house.  
  
Ryo: No, Jenny, White Blaze is my pet and protector ; he is very gentle.  
  
(White Blaze rubs up against Jenny)  
  
Jenny: (suppressing laughter)  
What does he want?  
  
Ryo: He wants you to pet him. He likes you, Jenny.  
  
(Jenny bends down and timidly pets the big tiger.)  
  
Jenny: (nervously) Nice kitty, nice White Blaze.  
  
(White Blaze purrs)  
  
Jenny: (amazed) He very sweet; he's kinda like a big house cat.   
  
Ryo: Yeah and he likes you. And I know that since we are all going to be living together, he will protect you and the rest of my cousins, just like he protects me and my brothers.  
  
Narrator: Now the place was so large that the boys and girls each had their own bedrooms. It was similar to a college. Jennifer hired a chaperone to run things and make sure that each respective girl and boy slept in their own rooms.  
  
Scene4 Jenny's room. Late that night.  
Narrator: Jenny is still dealing with untimely death of her parents she is listening to music that Provokes tears.  
In fact she is singing along with the Song "All my friends" by Margret Banning.  
  
Scene 5 (Netherealm-day)  
  
Narrator: One day in the Netherealm, Talpa realized that there was danger in store for his new allies. He also knew that his palace in the Netherealm was fortified from a few of the dangers that would befall the Mortal realm. Wishing to make sure that his new found friends were safe from any threat, he decided to bring them to the Netherealm. In his palace, each of them would have their own group of rooms. (When I say group of rooms I mean just that. You see, all the bedrooms in Talpa's palace had other rooms that branched off of them. Extra rooms could be used as either Library or Practice rooms, etc.) He now had to go about the business of gathering his allies. He decided that the first group he would transport would be the cousins of the Ronin Warriors and Sailor scouts. This, of course, meant Yulie and his four sisters. (Yulie and his sisters did not know that their cousins had made an alliance with anyone, so this was going to surprise them. And in this case that is bad.) Talpa summoned Badamon who was his Prime Minister.  
  
Talpa: Badamon, go and fetch Yulie. He is the young brother to the cousins of Ronin Warriors.   
  
Badamon: It will be done, Lord Talpa  
  
Narrator: After hours of diligently searching for Yulie, Badamon returned to Talpa with a squirming bundle of arms and legs, which he now set down before Talpa. When Yulie saw where he was he started to tremble like a small frightened mouse. Never had he wanted so much to transform into his Sailor Sun costume, but he was so frightened that each time he would try to visualize his transformation wand, his concentration would break. This left him quite unable to transform. This only frightened Yulie all the more. The fact that Yulie really didn't know where he was, why he was there, why he had been kidnapped, or whether he would see his sisters again didn't help either.   
  
Yulie: (terrified) where am I?  
  
Talpa: (urgently) Yulie listen to me. You all are in grave danger. This danger you and your family are in comes from the Negaverse. As a result, your cousins have made an alliance with me, and you will be safer here. Soon the rest of your family will join you. I am only trying to protect you. Do you understand?  
  
Yulie: I guess so.   
  
Scene 6 Netherealm-Night.  
  
Narrator: As night began to fall in both the Mortal realm and the Netherealm, Talpa called for one of his servants to take Yulie to his bedroom. Before the servant and Yulie left to get Yulie settled in, Talpa took Yulie to one side.   
  
Talpa: Yulie, tomorrow, the warlords are going to show you around the Netherealm, so I want you to try to get to sleep early.   
  
Yulie: All right.  
  
Talpa: Goodnight Yulie.  
  
Yulie: (timidly) Goodnight  
  
Narrator: After Talpa had gone to his rooms his servant took Yulie's hand and together they walked to his bedroom.   
  
Scene 7 Yulie's room.  
  
Narrator: When they arrived, the servant opened the door for Yulie. When the two of them entered the room, Yulie saw that it was simply furnished. There was a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand with a candle sitting on top of it. Those were the only furnishings in the room.   
  
Todd: (looking at Yulie) Master Talpa says that anything you would like to furnish your rooms with will be given to you. You are to be denied nothing.  
  
Yulie: (under his breath) Except my freedom.  
  
Narrator: After the servant left Yulie looked around his room once more and then undressed, climbed in to the bed and under the covers, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Scene 8 Netherealm- Mid-morning  
  
Narrator: The Next Morning while Yulie and the Warlords were seeing the lay of the land; Talpa summoned Badamon again. This time he was sending Badamon to fetch Yulie's four sisters. Since earlier that morning, The Ancient had warned Talpa that his allies were going to be the victims of twelve different attacks from the Negaverse. He was also informed that  
Jenny's Family's mansion was going to be burnt to the ground by the Negaverse.  
  
Talpa: Badamon, It is time to bring Yulie's four sisters. They will be companions for my Warlords  
  
Badamon: It will be done, Lord Talpa.  
  
Meanwhile, in the mortal realm in Japan, Yulie's sisters were preparing for the end of the school year party.  
(You see, schools in Japan are different from schools in America. Kids and teens go to school for one whole year and then they are off for two whole years)  
  
Scene 9 Family mansion in Toyama Japan. - Morning.  
  
Jenny: (comes out in purple gown)  
Mia do you think this dress is appropriate for the party?   
  
Mia: (walks out of her room in a red gown) Of course, it is. After all, this is a formal affair.  
  
(Jessica walks in wearing a teal colored Gown)   
  
Jessica: (impatiently) Are we ready?  
  
Jenny: Almost. The only person we are waiting on is Tammy.   
  
(Tammy enters wearing a green gown)   
  
Tammy: I am ready.  
  
Jenny: Then, we are out of here.   
  
(All four girls walk down stairs and see the Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts sitting on the sofa)  
  
Jenny: Goodbye guys.  
  
(White Blaze walks up to Jenny and lets out a low worried kind of growl)  
  
Ryo: It seems White blaze is worried about you girls. Are you sure you wouldn't like us to escort you?  
  
Jenny: No, But thanks for asking.  
  
Jenny: (Petting White Blaze) White Blaze, we'll be alright, but we will not be home for a couple of days. We will be staying with some of our friends at the hotel where the party is being held.  
  
(White Blaze purrs now and rubs up against Jenny to let her know he'll miss her)  
  
Jenny: (smiling) I'll miss you too, White Blaze.  
  
(Jenny and her sisters walk outside and close the door behind them.  
  
Scene 10 (The hotel Japan de Pacifica-late morning.)  
  
(Girls enter and hear music.)   
  
Jenny: Let's get down!  
  
Mia, Tammy, and Jessica: (in unison) Yeah!  
  
(After dancing a little bit)  
Jenny: (to Jessica) This party rocks! But you know, I think that next week I am going to get a makeover and a facial.  
  
Jessica: Yeah! I think I will too.  
  
Tammy: This is the best party ever. And I will go with you girls for that facial.  
  
Girls: (in unison) You Go Girl!  
  
(Lights dim)  
(Enter Badamon)  
(Badamon grabs girls)   
Girls: (Screaming) Help! Help us!  
  
Jenny: (irritated) Let go of us right now you pigheaded imbecile.  
  
(Badamon disappears)  
  
Scene 11 Netherealm -Early afternoon.  
  
Narrator: Later that day, after Yulie had been dropped off at his rooms, Talpa summoned his Warlords.   
  
Talpa: Our New allies are in danger from an evil one from this dimension; an evil powerful group called the Negaverse. In order to defeat this enemy you must form a tighter alliance with the Sailor Scouts. . Therefore, once Badamon gets here with Yulie's sisters, you can get to know them, and hopefully, they will begin to trust you and consider you to be more than just allies.  
  
Narrator: Suddenly, Badamon entered with four irritated girls.   
  
Talpa: Here are the girls, my Warlords. Over the next couple of weeks you may get know them.  
  
Narrator: The Warlords took a closer look at the girls. All of them were about the same height, and all of them had pale skin. One had short, dark hair and wore a green Ballgown. Another had medium length, light brown hair and teal ballgown.   
All four of the girls were related. The one who looked like she was slightly older than the first two had long red hair, and a puffy red ballgown? The last girl had medium brown hair, which was long and slightly wavy. She wore a purple gown dotted with purple sequins, and blue lace trimmed the hem. Three of the sisters had rich, brown eyes. The fourth girl had blue eyes that glowed like sapphires. The girls stood together, trembling.  
  
Talpa: Now girls, you have been chosen to be friends with my Dark Warlords. Do you have anything to say?  
  
Narrator: Jenny stepped in front of her sisters as if she were protecting them.   
  
Jenny: (angrily) You bet I have something to say! What right do you have to kidnap us? Who are the tin cans? (She points toward the Warlords) What do you mean 'Friends'? And, WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?"   
  
Jessica: Simmer down, Jenny, remember, this is not "Alice in Wonderland." The Queen of Hearts didn't hurt Alice because she was in a dream . This guy could actually hurt us.  
  
Narrator: Talpa seemed amused at Jenny's outburst.  
  
Talpa: This one has spirit, Warlords. You are going to have to watch what you say to this one. I see she gets defensive and offends easily. I am Lord Talpa, my girl; the tin cans are my Dark Warlords. You are in the Netherealm. I am ruler here, and I am an ally of your world. Now, introduce yourself and your sisters.  
  
Jenny: No thank you! That info you must find out for yourselves.  
  
(Talpa glares at the girls)  
  
Narrator: Three of the four girls were very excited.   
  
Tammy: I am Tammy. This is my sister Jessica. That's my other sister Mia, (pointing to the girl in the blue gown). That loud mouth over there is Jenny.  
  
Narrator: Jenny glared at Talpa and the Warlords.   
  
Talpa: Little Tammy, your obedience has been noted. Warlords, choose which of these you wish to try to make friends with and leave. This has become quite tedious for me.  
  
Narrator: The Warlords advanced towards the girls.  
  
Jenny: (Yelling) Hold it! You can't have them until you go through me.  
  
Narrator: The Warlords looked Jenny over. She was several inches shorter than any of them and was obviously untrained as a fighter. She was also obviously well curved with a perfect hourglass figure. Her ample chest rose and fell quickly, her cheeks were flushed with anger, and her eyes flashed icily blue.   
Jenny examined the Warlords while they were studying her. All of them wore armor and carried many weapons. They were professional soldiers who seemed twice as large as she was.  
  
Jenny: (talking to herself) Well, Jenny  
This isn't the best thing you've ever done.   
  
Narrator: Then she noticed their eyes, which were the only parts of their bodies she could see. All four Warlords were watching her, not just as a possible sparing partner, but as a possible "Friend." they were scaring her to death and it made her shiver. This only made them more fascinated.   
  
Jenny: (thinking to herself) Geez! They know they're giving me the creeps!   
  
Narrator: Jenny started backing herself and her three sisters away from the Warlords  
The Warlords smirked because they thought the little spitfire was frightened. Well, they were right. Jenny was petrified. Before there was any time for either Jenny, Tammy, Jessica, or Mia to react a Warlord in green armor grabbed them. The Warlord was crushing them against his armor. They began seeing spots and panicked.   
  
Mia: we have to get free! (Various)  
  
(Blackout)  
  
Scene 12 Strange room in the Netherealm - late afternoon  
  
Narrator: When Jenny and her sisters awakened, they were in a large, well-furnished room with no windows or doors. It was lit by an unknown source.   
Suddenly, a servant came in through the wall. Jenny and her sisters gasped.  
  
Servant: Ladies, you will prepare yourselves for an audience with Lord Talpa. Here are some kimonos sent by His Lordship.  
  
Narrator: Jenny decided they might as well go along with it since they had no choice. The kimonos were beautifully made and depicted the four seasons. As soon as they were ready, they followed the servant through the wall.   
  
Scene 13 Throne room Netherealm - Late Afternoon.  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile in the throne room   
Talpa and Badamon were having a conference.  
  
Talpa: Badamon what are your predictions about my alliance with the Mortal realm?   
  
Badamon: Your alliance with the Mortal realm will be strong. However each of the girls must willingly allow each of the Warlords to be her most trusted friend. Their friendship will hold the future of the Netherealm and the Mortal realm.  
  
Talpa: What does that mean?  
  
Badamon: It will be stronger if the friendships grow into love and eventually into marriage.  
  
Talpa: It shall be as you say.  
  
Narrator: Talpa summoned his Warlords again and gave them an order not to touch the girls. Finally, Jenny and her sisters arrived. They stood in the center of a box formed by the four Warlords.   
  
Talpa: Now that you have refreshed yourselves, you will be shown to your quarters. You are our honored guests and will be staying with us for some time.  
  
Jenny: we don't want to stay here!   
  
Talpa: My dear young ladies, your future is inextricably tied up in the Dynasty's future now. One day you will each choose one of my Warlords to be your most trusted friend, and you may never want to leave.  
  
Anubis: Master Talpa, what do you mean they will each choose one of us?  
  
Talpa: Exactly what it sounds like. Each one of the young girls will willingly choose one of you to be her best and most trusted friend. You will be friends forever.   
  
Jenny: (whispering) Let's get out of here.  
  
(Slink away)  
  
Sekhmet: Where are you going, little ones?   
  
Narrator: They backed away from him into the one wearing a cape.   
  
Cale: I don't think they like you, Sekhmet.  
  
Narrator: Then, Mia who had gotten separated from her sisters in the confusion bumped into the Warlord whose armor looked like a spider. She looked at him and noticed he only had one eye. He laughed at her confusion, and his voice echoed hollowly through his mask.   
The leader of the Warlords caught her as she tripped into him. He held on to her a little too long in the opinions of the others.   
  
Cale: Anubis, don't forget what Master Talpa said.  
  
Anubis: I haven't forgotten, Cale.  
(Mia stands up with A little help from Anubis and start backing away from the four warlords again)   
  
Mia: (to herself) uh oh it finally happened I am having a total nervous breakdown.  
  
Mia: (to herself while looking around for a weapon) I can help my sisters only by staying free myself.   
  
Dais: Do you think they'll choose now, or will they get to know us first?  
  
Sekhmet: You're in too much of a hurry, Dais, Remember they have an eternity to choose.   
  
Narrator: Mia was sick of listening to the Warlords.   
  
Mia: (Screaming at top of her lungs) WE WON'T CHOOSE ANY OF YOU UNTIL IT SNOWS IN THE VALLEY OF FIRE!  
  
Dais: Hey did you know that last week it did snow there? It was in the paper.  
  
Mia: (indignantly) Now cut that out.  
  
Anubis: Only if you will have dinner with us later.  
  
Narrator: Mia grabbed one of Sekhmet's Katanas and lashed out wildly. Then, she noticed two things. The Warlords were laughing at her, and her hand that was holding the sword was in pain. The sword was burning her hand! She tried to drop it, but it had adhered itself to her flesh.   
Meanwhile, the Warlords were still laughing. Ignoring her hand, she attacked them again. The sword left marks in all the armors, except for Sekhmet's. The Warlords were no longer amused. The stupidity of the situation hit Mia full force, and she started laughing and crying at the same time.   
  
Sekhmet: Drop my katana.  
  
Mia: (still laughing) I'd love to, but your dumb sword is stuck.  
  
Narrator: Talpa, who hadn't left during the incident, was intrigued. He didn't understand why the Snake Fang Sword had burnt the girl like that without destroying her hand completely.  
  
Talpa: Sekhmet, take her to your quarters and remove the sword. Then have a servant take her to the baths. You will join the others at the Observation Tower.  
  
Narrator: Sekhmet nodded, draped his arm across Mia's shoulders, and teleported to his rooms in one graceful movement.  
  
(girls and warlords leave)  
  
Talpa: Badamon, did you see what happend with that katana?  
  
Badamon: Yes that was strange wasn't it? What do you suppose it means.  
  
Talpa: I'm not sure, but perhaps we have our first true match.  
  
Badamon: Yes I believe your right  
  
(Badamon exits)  
  
Scene 14 Sekhmet's room Netherealm- Late late Afternoon.  
  
Narrator: When they arrived in Sekhmet's home, Mia immediately sat down to stop the spinning in her head.   
  
Mia: Do you do that all the time?  
  
Sekhmet: No. That way is just faster than walking.  
  
Narrator: As Sekhmet discarded his armor. Mia stared.  
  
Mia: (shocked and stuttering) Y-you is a man!  
  
Sekhmet: (chuckling) What did you think we were? Goblins? Evil spirits?  
  
Mia: (pouting) Don't laugh at me. All we have seen so far has been Talpa. I just thought...   
  
Sekhmet: That we were the same thing. No, the four of us are men. Now give me your hand.  
  
Narrator: Mia painfully placed her hand in front of Sekhmet.   
  
Sekhmet: This is strange. You should be in uncontrollable pain and your hand should be totally destroyed by my poison.  
  
Mia: If all that bad stuff happens when you pick up the sword. Then how can you use it?  
  
Sekhmet: Poison can't hurt me. I am the Warlord of Venom.  
  
Mia: Oh.   
  
Narrator: Suddenly, Sekhmet ripped the sword from Mia's hand. Mia screamed and slapped him across his face hard enough to draw blood. Sekhmet grabbed her wrist and squeezed.   
  
Sekhmet: (hissing) never do that again.  
  
Narrator: With tears in her eyes, all Mia could do was nod.   
Now that the sword didn't distract her, she looked around. The room was slightly messy, but it was tastefully decorated. Many of the furnishings had an iridescent, scale-like quality to them that was strangely hypnotic.   
Then Mia turned her attention to the man in front of her. He was definitely the most unusual person she had ever seen. He was handsome, in a strange way, with green hair and oddly shaped eyes. However, he didn't seem to like her scrutiny and turned away from her.   
  
Sekhmet: Well, we should be going now.  
  
Narrator: Mia nodded  
  
Mia: Do we have to teleport again?  
  
Sekhmet: (smiling slightly) I suppose we can walk.  
  
Narrator: As they meandered through the maze-like corridors, Mia apologized.  
  
Scene 15 The entrance to Baths, Netherealm-early evening.  
  
Mia: I'm sorry for slapping you. I guess I should have thanked you instead. Let me wash out that scratch for you.  
  
Narrator: Sekhmet pulled away from Mia.   
  
Sekhmet: Don't bother with it. We're at the baths now, and I have to leave."   
Narrator: He disappeared in front of Mia's eyes.   
  
Narrator: A servant stepped out of the door.   
  
Anne: Please, Mistress, come this way. Your bath is ready.  
  
Scene 16 Bathing Cavern Netherealm-early evening.  
  
Narrator: Mia followed the girl into an enormous cavern, which was nearly filled by a large pool of water. Steam rose from the water.   
  
Mia: This is the most fantastic thing I've ever seen!   
  
  
Narrator: As Mia studied the room, the servant girl gathered soaps, towels, and a bathrobe for Mia.   
  
Mia: You've worked here a long time right? What's the Observation Tower that everyone keeps talking about?   
  
Anne: It is a room where the Warlords can watch things.   
  
Mia: You mean they use a hidden camera?  
  
Anne: I don't know what a 'camera' is; but yes, somehow they can watch outside the palace so that nothing dangerous can get inside.  
  
Mia: OH.   
  
Narrator: Mia continued her bath in peace.   
  
  
Scene 17 Observation towers. Early evening.  
  
Cale: Sekhmet, where the heck have you been?  
  
Sekhmet: I took Mia to the baths.   
  
Dais: What! You were supposed to have a servant take her.   
  
Sekhmet: Well, I decided to do it myself.  
  
Anubis: Even if you did take her, it shouldn't have taken you this long. What else were you doing with her?  
  
Sekhmet: Nothing happened. We walked because teleporting makes her dizzy.  
  
Anubis: Warlords, for the first few days these girls will definitely cause trouble between us. Let's form a pact. No matter which one of us is chosen first, the others will accept that without question. There will be no more arguments or backstabbing than usual. Agreed?  
  
Warlords: (in unison) Argreed.  
  
Narrator: Dais, Cale, and Anubis set off to put their plans to attract Jenny and Mia's other sisters into motion.   
  
Sekhmet: (to himself) Why am I torturing myself like this? She'll never choose me. It's best not to think about her.   
  
Narrator: As he left the room, he couldn't help thinking about her some more.   
  
Sekhmet: (again to himself). But what if she did choose me? No, it will never happen.   
  
Narrator: With that thought, he went to practice with his swords.   
  
Scene 18 Bathing Cavern Netherealm-mid-evening.  
  
Narrator: Mia got out of the bath and put on the robe that the girl handed to her.   
  
Mia: What's your name?"   
  
Anne: My name is Anne. While you were bathing, I was told to take you to your apartment. If it pleases you, I am also to become the personal maid to you and your sisters.  
  
Mia: Really? That would be great! You're the only person I've talked to, other than that Sekhmet guy. Now I want you to tell me all about these Warlords."   
  
Anne: Yes, Mistress.   
  
Mia: Anne, call me Mia.  
  
Anne: All right, Miss- I mean Mia.  
  
Scene 19 Mia's apartments Netherealm-mid-evening.  
  
Narrator: Their discussion was delayed further when they reached Mia's quarters. Her rooms were simply furnished, but they were light and airy.   
  
Anne: Master Talpa says that anything you girls would like to furnish your rooms with will be given to you. You are to be denied nothing.  
  
Mia: Except our freedom.   
  
Anne: Mistress Mia, the gardens in this area is said to be beautiful this time of year. Would you like to see them?  
  
Mia: Okay, Anne, let's go.  
  
Narrator: They walked through a door into the most perfect Japanese garden imaginable. Mia was stunned.  
  
Scene 20 gardens Netherealm- late evening.  
  
Mia: How can anything so lovely exists in such an evil place? I see a bench over there just right for a little chat. Come on, Anne.  
  
Narrator: The two girls sat down.   
  
Mia: Please tells me about the Warlords. I'm not sure if you know this yet, but my sisters and I are supposed to each pick one...   
  
Anne: to be your friends forever. Yes, I've heard. It's caused quite a stir among the servants. Mia some people have even started placing bets as to which one you'll pick.  
  
Mia: Already? But I don't even know them.   
  
Anne: Well, you know my opinion will be biased because I'm a servant, and I wouldn't see them the same way you and your sisters will. Anubis should have been a monk. He's always trying to improve himself, but he has a temper. Dais is picky, but he still won't let us clean up after his spiders. Cale is a lady's man, and he tends to drink a little too much. Sekhmet is secretive and usually stays away from other people. The only creatures he seems to talk to are his snakes.  
  
Mia: (to Anne) I have to pick one of those Guys? (To herself) No wonder I feel miserable.  
  
Anne: Oh, they're not all that bad. Some of the other servants have gotten to know them and say they're almost normal. Mia, no matter how strange they seems to be them like you and your sisters already. I have heard it said that your friendships will secure the safety of both our realms.  
  
Mia: (yawning) I'm sorry, Anne, but it's been a weird day. I need to go to sleep before I pass out.  
  
Anne: Here, Mia let me help you to your bed.  
  
Scene 21 Mia's bedroom Netherealm- night.  
  
Narrator: Mia was asleep before her head touched the pillow. As soon as she was sure Mia was asleep, Anne left.  
  
Scene 20 Mia's bedroom Netherealm-morning.  
  
Anne: Did you sleep well, Mia?  
  
Mia: Yes, I did, Anne. So what's on the schedule today?  
  
Anne: The Warlords have requested to meet you and your sisters in the in the Atrium. They want to get to know you better.  
  
(Jenny, Tammy, and Jessica walk in)  
  
Jenny: (sighs - pouting) We'll have to do this sooner or later. Might as well be now.  
  
Scene 22 Atrium Netherealm- Morning.  
  
Narrator: All the Warlords but Sekhmet were present. In the room before Jenny and her sisters were three very handsome men. There was a red head with green eyes, a one-eyed man with curly white hair, and a man with blue hair and a scar.   
  
Jenny: (whispering) Wow! These guys don't look half-bad when they're not threatening you. In actuality, they look kinda cute.  
  
Tammy: I can't believe you said that.  
  
Jessica: I don't know; they look good to me too.  
  
Jenny: Well, you'd better tell us who you are. We don't recognize you without your armor.  
  
Anubis: I am Anubis. And these are my brothers Dais and Cale.  
  
  
Anubis, Cale and Dais: (simultaneous)  
What's your favorite color?  
What do you do in your spare time?  
What is your favorite season?   
  
Mia: Where's the fourth Warlord, that Sekhmet guy?  
  
Cale: Don't worry about him. The Snake is always late.  
  
Jenny: Oh. Well we'll answer your questions, but please ask them one at a time.  
  
Dais: What's your favorite color?  
  
Tammy: We like purple.  
  
Anubis: (flirting) What do you do for fun?  
  
Jenny: We like stargazing, horseback riding, ice skating, reading, and swimming.  
  
Cale: What is your sign?  
  
Jessica: Are you serious? What kind of question is that?  
  
Anubis: They're right, Cale. That is a stupid question.  
  
Cale: (glaring at Anubis) Fine. How about presents?  
  
Mia: We like jewelry and fine art.  
  
Dais: What kind of flowers do you like?  
  
Tammy: Anything but West Indian Lilac. We hate West Indian Lilac!  
  
Anubis: What's your favorite season?  
  
Jenny: We like them all.  
  
Narrator: Just then, Sekhmet arrived.   
  
Cale: What took you so long? The meeting is almost over.  
  
Narrator: Mia felt sorry for Sekhmet.   
  
Mia: It's all right. We don't have to do anything right now. We can stay as long as you have questions.  
  
Dais: Sorry, but we have to meet with Talpa now. We'll tell Sekhmet later.  
  
Narrator: Jenny smiled at all of them as they left.   
  
  



	2. chapter two

  
Scene 23 Hallway Netherealm -mid- morning.  
  
Sekhmet: Cale, why did you tell me the wrong time?  
  
Cale: Did I? I'm sorry, but I could have sworn I told you 1:00 p.m.. Now let's get to work on our plans.   
  
Sekhmet: ( confused) What about the meeting with Talpa?  
  
Dais: (laughing to himself) I just made that up so we could get to work.  
  
Sekhmet: (curious) But wouldn't it be smarter to talk to the girls some more?  
  
Cale: Maybe. But we need to get to work on our plans now that we have more information.  
  
Sekhmet: What plans?  
  
Cale: Can't tell you now. They're top secret. Very hush, hush.  
  
Narrator: Anubis and Dais left and went to their own personal abodes.   
  
Sekhmet: (grumbling) but what do I do now?  
  
Cale: Why don't you go talk to Mia. She seemed willing. (Cale turned to leave.) Oh, Sekhmet, take Mia some flowers. I think she said she and her sisters like West Indian lilacs.  
  
Narrator: Cale smirked evilly and left. Sekhmet sighed and went to the gardens.   
  
Scene: 24 Mia's room early evening.  
  
Mia: Now what should we do, Anne? We're causing so much trouble among the Warlords! He gave me West Indian lilacs! My sisters and I hate West Indian lilacs! That wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't said one of the others told him to. Somebody's trying to set him up!  
  
Anne: What's wrong with that, Mia? Why do you care how the Warlords try to gain you and your sisters friendship?  
  
Mia: Because it's not right! The ends do NOT justify the means!  
  
Anne: Well, what did you do to fix the situation? I assume you told the Warlord of Venom how much you hated the flowers.  
  
Mia: No! That would be too mean. I asked him to bring me a different flower each time.  
  
Anne: That's an interesting way to solve the problem. So, which ones do each of you like?  
  
Tammy: We don't know! We just met them yesterday!  
  
(Sisters sat down and cried. They knew they had no hope of getting out of the castle for it was to strongly fortified and would be impossible to escape from. So the girls could see nothing left to do but cry.  
  
( Jenny sings Daddy's girl)  
  
Scene 24 girls rooms -early evening.  
  
Narrator: The girls had been crying for a long time. And before Anne came in Jenny and her sisters realized that they should wash their faces to remove the tearstains.  
  
(Girls finish washing their faces as Anne enters)  
  
Anne: The Warlord of Darkness has asked if you girls would like a tour of the palace after dinner.  
  
Jenny: I guess we will go. I still wish  
We knew which on is setting Sekhmet up!  
  
(Anne exits)  
  
Narrator: After they ate dinner alone. Cale came to their rooms.  
  
Scene 25 tour mid- evening.  
  
Narrator: He showed them all over Talpa's stronghold. The girls was most interested in the baths, the Warlords' private quarters, and the "Warlords' Lounge.  
  
Girls: What is the Warlords' Lounge?  
  
Cale: Oh, that. It's a room where only we can go. No servants, Nether Spirits, Talpa, or anyone else have ever gone in.  
  
Girls: May we?  
  
Cale: I'll have to talk to the others about it first.  
  
Mia: Okay. Why did you set it up anyway?  
  
Cale: Well, when we first started working for Talpa, we needed a place to get away and just be guys. We were so young when we came here.  
Anyway, none of us have been in there in awhile, and I can't remember the last time we were there together.  
  
Narrator: The girls had an idea for the Warlords' Lounge, but they would have to wait and see if they could go in.   
  
Scene 26 entrance to the girls bedrooms late evening.  
  
Cale: Would you girls like to go for a horseback ride under the stars?   
  
Jenny: Maybe some other time we have some things we need to do.   
  
Scene 27 girls bedrooms late evening.   
  
Anne entered the room.   
  
Anne: Girls, the Warlord of Illusion is waiting outside. He says he will take you into the Warlords' Lounge, if you want him to.  
  
Narrator: Jenny and her sisters nodded, and went out to Dais.   
  
Scene 28 inside the Warlords' lounge late evening.  
  
Narrator: The Warlords' Lounge was extremely dusty. Under the dust there were many books, games, pieces of art, and some furniture. Basically, it was the perfect place for their idea.  
  
Jessica: Can we bring in some servants to clean this place up?  
  
Dais: I suppose so. Why?   
  
Tammy: You'll see.   
Narrator: After many days, the new and improved Warlords' Lounge was ready to be unveiled. That evening all the Warlords met outside the door to the Warlords' Lounge.   
  
Scene 29 outside the Warlords' lounge two weeks later.  
  
Cale: This is weird,"   
  
Anubis: I know, all of us here together again.  
  
Dais: Let's go in. I want to see what the girls have planned.  
  
Narrator: They entered the room.  
  
Cale: Wow! This looks incredible!  
  
Narrator: The Lounge looked almost as it had before, except for two things. It was cleaner than it had ever been, and there was a lot more furniture. Specifically, the Lounge now contained a large table groaning under the weight of a bountiful feast.   
  
Girls: We decided we should eat together this evening.  
  
Narrator: When the Warlords saw the girls, their jaws dropped in astonishment. Sekhmet was the first to recover from his shock.  
  
Sekhmet: You look lovely.  
  
Narrator: He handed Mia a bunch of daisies that had magically appeared in his hands. The other three looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.   
Mia accepted the daisies and put them in a vase on the table.   
  
Jenny: Now, let's eat!  
  
Narrator: After eating the delicious meal, Cale poured some drinks, and everyone sat on the new furniture. Anubis and Dais sat on a sofa with Jenny and Jessica in between them. Tammy had decided to go to bed after dinner that night so she was in her Quarters, Cale sat in an easychair while Sekhmet, and Mia simply sat on the floor.   
  
Jenny: We should do this every night.  
  
Anubis: (joking) what? Eat a six-course dinner?  
  
Jenny: No, just come to the Lounge. I think we'll spend our days with each of you individually or by ourselves. In the evenings, we'll all come here to eat, play games, stare at the fire, whatever. If you'd like, once a week we can eat a meal like this one.  
  
Narrator: The Warlords all agreed to the girl's plan. Anubis and the girls decided to spend the next day on the lake. Dais asked if they would like to spend the day after with him. They acquiesced to his request and to Cale's for the day after that. Much to Mia 's surprise, Sekhmet did not try to claim any of their time.   
  
Scene 30 the girls rooms four weeks later.  
  
Narrator: Time passed, but the girls seem to only get prettier They, like the Warlords, had acquired the trait of Eternal Youth and immortality.  
  
Tammy: Is it my imagination or a I getting prettier?  
  
Jessica: Yes, you are, and I think I am too but I am not sure.  
  
Mia: we all are getting prettier but the question is how is it happening.  
  
Jenny: I don't know. It must be the water.  
  
Narrator: They did not know how long they had been in the Netherealm. It had actually only been a couple of weeks, but it felt like they had always been with the Warlords. They almost always spent the day with Anubis, Cale, or Dais. Sekhmet rarely spent time with them.   
On days they weren't with one of the Warlords, they talked with Anne. Anne was always there for them. Anne listened to the girls' thoughts and rants about Dais, Cale, Anubis, and Sekhmet.   
Every evening the girls spent time with all of them in the Lounge.   
  
Scene 31 one Thursday evening at the Warlords' lounge.  
  
Narrator: One day, on which they had been totally alone, the girls, went to the Lounge early. They sat and read a book while they waited. To their amazement, Sekhmet entered first. He usually had a tendency to come last, as if he were reluctant to be alone with them. He almost turned and bolted when he found them by themselves.   
  
Mia: Please, Sekhmet, don't go. We haven't had anyone to talk to all day, not even Anne.  
  
Narrator: Sekhmet stayed and gave Mia his daily flower. This time it was a perfect, red rose. She took it from him and breathed in the scent.   
  
Mia: Ouch!  
  
Sekhmet: Are you all right, Mia? Did you prick yourself on a thorn?  
  
Mia: No, it's not the rose. It's just my hand. Ever since the day I came here, it's been causing me pain.  
  
Sekhmet: Really? I thought I had gotten all the poison out. Let me see your hand.  
  
Narrator: Mia let him examine her hand.   
  
Sekhmet: Those are poison marks, but they're not from my sword. What else could it be?  
  
Narrator: He thought for a little while.   
  
Sekhmet: Mia, which hand did you hit me with?  
  
Mia: This one, I think. Why?  
  
Sekhmet: Did you get any of my blood on you?  
  
Mia: Yes, I did. You mean that your blood...   
  
Sekhmet:" ...is poisonous. Yes, why didn't you tell me about your hand before?  
  
Mia: I thought it was an after effect from the sword. So, what are you going to do?  
  
Narrator: Instead of answering, Sekhmet gently kissed her palm. She inhaled sharply. Whatever he was doing not only took away her pain, but was also the most surprising feeling she had ever experienced. She thought of the other Warlords. Poor guy, none of there careful planning has ever affected me like this. Suddenly, Sekhmet stopped.   
  
Mia: What did you just do?  
  
Sekhmet: I sucked out the venom.  
  
Mia: Oh.  
  
Narrator: Belatedly, he realized what she must have thought and mentally kicked himself.   
  
Sekhmet: Darn! Lost opportunity! What am I saying? Opportunity for what? She'll never pick me!   
  
Narrator: Just then, the others came in. Sekhmet quickly jumped away from Mia before they noticed anything unusual. Fortunately, they didn't notice, and he snuck away successfully.   
Mia, however, was not able to escape to collect her thoughts. She was in a daze all evening. No matter what was said, Mia wasn't really paying attention. All she could think of was her rose and Sekhmet's kiss  
  
Scene 32 Three nights later in the Warlords' lounge.  
  
Narrator: After that evening, things went pretty much back to normal. The guys had started giving presents to Jenny and her sisters. Tonight Jessica was sporting a necklace Cale had given her. It was an exquisite snowflake carved entirely from magical ice, which never melted. Jenny, sporting a wonderful opal necklace given to her by Anubis, was playing poker with Dais, Anubis, and Cale.   
Anne was also in the Lounge. She was now a regular at their nightly parties. The servant girl came to the evenings in the Lounge to watch the girls and see if they acted differently towards their favorites.   
Lost in her musings, Anne was startled by someone tapping on her shoulder. She looked up into the hooded eyes of Sekhmet.   
He handed her a wrapped bundle.  
  
Sekhmet: Give this to Mia for me. Wait until you're in her apartment before you do.  
  
Narrator: With that he sauntered over to the poker table.   
Unbeknownst to either Anne or Sekhmet, Cale had noticed the episode.  
  
Cale: (to himself) What is that Snake up to? I don't know if he's after Mia or one of her other sister or not. He never spends extra time with them, but he brings Mia flowers everyday! And now he's secretly giving her presents! I've known him for four hundred years, but I don't really know him! I'll have to keep a closer eye on him.   
  
Narrator: The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Jenny and her sisters bid the Warlords good night, and they and Anne returned to their home.   
  
Scene 33 the girls chambers-late that night.  
  
Narrator: When they got inside, Mia noticed the package Anne was carrying.   
  
Mia: What's that?  
  
Anne: Oh. The Warlord of Venom asked me to give it to you.  
  
Narrator: Mia took it and placed it on a table. She unwrapped the object and beheld a beautifully crafted katana. Around the hilt of the sword was a necklace. Mia removed the necklace from the sword to get a better look at the necklace. The medallion was a simple circle formed by a snake coiling around itself. The jaws of the serpent held an emerald in the center of the circle.   
  
Jenny: Oh! It's wonderful!  
  
Narrator: Suddenly, a bit of paper fluttered from the necklace to Mia's lap. Mia picked the paper up and saw the writing on it. The note said: "Meet me in my quarters tomorrow afternoon. Bring the katana."   
Mia turned to Anne, who had been watching her the entire time.  
  
Mia: Do I have to be anywhere tomorrow afternoon?  
  
Anne: Well, you and your sisters going riding with Anubis in the morning, but you should be back by 2:00. Why?  
  
Narrator: Mia wrote a note.  
  
Mia: Have someone give this to Sekhmet.  
  
Narrator: Anne took the message to deliver it. Once she was out of sight, she opened the note. It simply said: "See you around 2:00." What could this mean? As soon as she had delivered Mia's message, she went to bed.  
  
Scene 34 The next Day during lunch by the waterfall.  
  
Narrator: Anubis, Jenny, and her sisters had a splendid morning. They rode through a forest of blooming cherry trees. Afterwards, they ate a picnic lunch beside a crashing waterfall.   
  
( Humming The Power of Love)  
  
Jenny: This is fun. Truth to tell, Anubis, after our parents' death we thought that we would never again have fun.  
  
Anubis: Well I hope this proves that you were wrong.  
  
Jenny: You don't know how much it proves us wrong. And we will be forever grateful to you and the other warlords for proving us wrong. Although we thought that we wouldn't ever have fun again we didn't want it to actually be true, thank you Anubis.  
  
Anubis: You are welcome Jenny. Glad we could help.  
  
Scene 35 Back at the Palace- afternoon.   
  
Narrator: When they arrived back at the castle, Jenny gave Anubis a quick kiss on the cheek,   
  
Jenny: We had a great time.  
  
Narrator: Then she took Mia's hand ran to catch up to their sisters.  
  
Jenny: We have to run. See you tonight.   
  
Narrator: So saying they dashed off to their room, leaving a confused Anubis behind.   
  
Scene 36 inside the palace.  
Narrator: Mia changed her clothes, retrieved her sword, and sprinted off to Sekhmet's place.   
  
Scene 37 Sekhmet's rooms.  
Narrator: She reached his door and knocked.   
  
Servant: My master awaits you in his practice room.   
  
Mia: Practice room? Practice what?   
  
Servant: Please follow me, Lady.   
  
Narrator: Mia followed the servant through several rooms in which green was the prominent color.   
  
Scene 38 Sekhmet's Practice room.  
  
Narrator: Finally, they arrived in a mostly bare room, which contained a few candles, many weapons, and a kneeling Sekhmet. The servant bowed and left.   
Mia nervously stood, watching the seemingly asleep Warlord. She cleared her throat, and Sekhmet's unearthly eyes opened.  
  
Sekhmet: Hello, Mia. Did you bring the katana?  
  
Mia: Yes, I did. Sekhmet, what's this all about?   
  
Sekhmet: I thought you might like to learn how to use this weapon. That way, the next time you attempt to attack several trained samurai you might have a chance (Chuckling)  
  
Mia: Are you making fun of me?  
  
Sekhmet: I wouldn't dream of it.  
Narrator: He circled her, studying her appearance.   
  
Sekhmet: Your clothes are no good. You'll have to change.  
  
Mia: Into what? I don't have anything to change into here.   
  
Sekhmet: "I might have something for you to wear.  
  
Narrator: He disappeared into another room and brought back a plain, white kimono similar to the one he was wearing.  
  
Sekhmet: (pointing to another room)  
You can change in there.  
  
Narrator: She walked into it and closed the curtain. The room was a bathing room like the Bath Cave; however, this one was smaller than the main cave. After Mia changed, she returned to the practice room.  
  
Mia: How come you have a private bath?  
  
Sekhmet: (drolly) Rank has its privileges.  
  
Mia: Well what did you want to teach me?   
  
Narrator: He nodded, and training began.   
  
Scene 39: That evening at the Warlords' lounge.  
  
Narrator: That evening in the Lounge, Jenny, Tammy, and Jessica, and Anubis, Dais, and Cale waited impatiently for Mia.   
  
Cale: I wonder. Where she is?  
  
Anubis: She seemed in a hurry to go somewhere after our ride.  
  
Dais: You don't suppose she's with Sekhmet, do you?  
  
Cale: Why would Mia hurry off to be with Sekhmet?  
  
Narrator: No one answered Cale because Mia entered the room. To everyone's shock and to the warlords' dismay, she was wearing a plain, white kimono. All three of the Warlords knew that only Sekhmet wore white kimonos.   
  
Mia: What's wrong? You guys look like someone just ran over your favorite dog.  
  
Dais: We were just wondering where you were.  
  
Mia: I was with Sekhmet. He's teaching me how to use a katana.  
  
Narrator: Upon hearing where she had been, Mia's sisters looked at each other and raised their eyebrows the three Warlords did the same.   
  
Cale: (to himself) darn that Snake!   
  
Narrator: Then he saw the snake pendant that had fallen out of Mia's kimono, and his eyes widened.   
  
Cale: (to himself again) Sekhmet hasn't let that necklace out of his sight in years, and now he's given it to Mia! Has he told her what it means to him? What is he up to? First the flowers, then the necklace and training! Sekhmet doesn't like to teach others. This doesn't make any sense! He must be after her.  
  
Narrator: For the rest of the evening, Cale was very thoughtful.   
Mia left early claiming fatigue  
  
Narrator: After she left, the three Warlords pounced on Sekhmet, who had arrived shortly after Mia had. Mia's three sisters followed her.  
  
Cale: What are you up to, Sekhmet?  
  
Sekhmet: The same thing you are, Cale.  
  
Daises, you admit you're actively competing for Mia's friendship.  
  
Sekhmet: Yes, Dais, I am. In fact I enjoy the way she jokes around.  
  
Anubis: Why are you suddenly interested? What has happened between you and Mia that has stirred you from your shell, Sekhmet?  
  
Dais: It must have been something significant. We all know how much he avoids people.  
  
Cale: Did you notice Mia's necklace? It was the same one that that truly annoying servant stole. Remember how Sekhmet tore the palace apart looking for the thief. I don't need to remind you what happened to the servant.  
(Jenny returns)  
  
Anubis: I had forgotten about that!   
  
Dais: Cale, you've always been closer to Sekhmet than anyone else. Do you know the significance of that necklace?  
  
Cale: Yes, I do. It belonged to an old flame.  
  
Sekhmet: (enraged) LAY OFF, Cale  
  
Jenny: (playing referee) Stop fighting. I can't take it,  
  
Jenny: You are full-grown men and you're behaving like children. You are supposed to be passed throwing tantrums. Our cousin Rini acts more grown-up than you do, and she is four years old, You act so immature that I am beginning to think that you are two year olds trapped in the bodies of full-grown men  
  
Jenny: Shame on you. You should know better  
  
Narrator: All four warlords were amazed. Here they were being reprimanded by what they assumed to be the weaker gender, and these girls had just compared them to a four-year-old, at this they were all ashamed.  
Anubis, Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet had quit facing each other and were now facing forward toward the girls their eyes were lowered in shame. Jenny who had just recently left the spot where she had been standing when she was trying to keep the warlords separated was now standing next to her sisters once more. Jenny looked at Anubis.  
  
Jenny: (Calmly) what is the cause of this fight?  
  
Narrator: Anubis looked at Jenny.   
  
Anubis: We just want to know why Sekhmet is so social all of a sudden.  
  
Jenny: That is none of your business. Now goodnight.  
  
Scene 39 The entrance to the different girls bedchamber late that night.  
  
Narrator: When Jenny and her sisters got back to their chambers they said their goodnights and went to their separate apartments.   
  
Scene 40 Jenny's bedchambers- late night.  
  
Narrator: Once inside her bedroom Jenny began to undress and slipped in to a nightgown. Just as she was beginning brush her hair there was a knock at her bedroom door.  
  
Jenny: Come in.  
  
Narrator: In walked Anne; Anne if you remember had been chosen to be the personal maid to Jenny and her sisters. Jenny looked up.  
  
Jenny: Yes Anne what is it?  
  
Anne: Mistress Jenny the Warlord of Cruelty wishes to speak to you for a moment. That is if you are not to busy.  
  
Jenny: I was on my way to bed but I guess I could stay up just a little longer to talk to him.  
  
Narrator: She grabbed the small shoulder wrap that Anubis had given her and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then since Anubis had not yet come in she sat down on her bed and took out her small diary that she had been keeping since she and her sisters had come to the Netherealm and began to write another entry in it. As she was writing Anne enters the room, with Anubis following close behind. As Anne left the room she shut the door.  
  
Jenny: Well, Anubis, what's up?  
  
Anubis: I wanted to apologize for the other warlords and me. We behaved badly. We have never had any friends aside from each other and maybe Talpa, and we have no idea how to go about getting people to be our friends.   
For the past two weeks we've been competing for your friendships and I just wanted you to know that I don't care who Mia chooses as long as you choose me.   
  
Narrator: Jenny smiled and shook her head.   
  
Jenny: Well, the truth is I already like you more than the others are. I guess I thought you already knew that. I can see now that no one taught you to watch for the signs that indicate that a person already considers you their friend. That was what the kiss on the cheek I gave you this afternoon was supposed to indicate.   
  
  
  
Anubis: So why did you get so angry earlier when the other warlords and I were fighting?  
  
Jenny: I thought you were competing for Mia's attention. I guess I was just jealous.  
  
Narrator: Jenny and Anubis shared a smile.  
(Kisses him on the cheek)  
  
(starts to sing The Power of Love.)  
  
Anubis: Goodnight Jenny.  
  
Jenny: Goodnight Anubis.  
  
Narrator: When Anubis had left the room, Jenny finished her latest entry in her diary and then went to bed and cried her self to sleep still blaming her self for the death of her parents.  
  
( Jenny Tossing and turning)  
  
Jenny: (Dreaming that she is all alone and that the bodies of her friends and family are strewn on the floor and that the men who killed her parents have her cornered) No No No (screams out last No) NO!  
  
(Jenny's Brother, Sisters enter followed by Dais, Sekhmet, Cale, Anubis, Talpa and badamon enter)   
  
Anubis: (shaking Jenny gently) Wake up Jenny  
  
Jenny: (Continues dreaming that she is all alone and that the bodies of her friends and family are strewn on the floor and that that the men who killed her parents have her cornered) No No No (screams out last No) NO!  
  
Mia: (shaking her a little harder) come on wake up.  
  
Jenny: (Continues dreaming that she is all alone and that the bodies of her friends and family are strewn on the floor and that the men who killed her parents have her cornered) No No No (screams out last No) NO!  
  
Anubis: (smaking her face) Jenny. Jenny. Wake up!   
  
(Jenny startles awake)  
  
Jenny: (looking around and breathing heavy) That was one terrible nightmare.  
  
Narrator: Jenny then tell her friends and family about her nightmare.  
  
Badamon: yeah that was a loo loo but it is not going to come true. But just to assure that you don't keep having nightmares, I will use a spell that will prevent you from having those kind of bad dreams.   
  
(Badamon whispers the words to the nightmare blocking spell and tells jenny to go back to sleep.)  
  
(Jenny falls asleep as everyone leaves the room)   
  
Scene 41 Jenny's room the next morning.  
  
Narrator: The next morning Anne woke Jenny up and held up a small furball.  
  
Anne: Is this yours?  
  
Narrator: Sammy looked at Jenny who had been his owner since she was a small child younger than Rini.  
  
Jenny: (smiling) Yes Anne this is my cat Sammy. I have had him since I was three years old.  
  
Anne: I saved him from Anubis. He and the other warlords where in the observation tower earlier this morning. Anubis spotted Sammy and thought that he might be an enemy. I reminded him that the Netherealm was not unknown, and that perhaps this cat belonged to you or one of your sisters. And if he did, then he might have come here through one of the many gates that lord Talpa has graciously set up all over the Mortal realm.   
  
Jenny: Thank you Anne.  
  
Anne: Your welcome.  
  
Narrator: Jenny smiled and took Sammy from Anne's arms.  
  
Jenny: (whispering) you crazy cat what are you doing here?  
  
Sammy: (whispering) Jenny, just as White Blaze Protects Ryo and his brothers and Luna and Artimis protect Serena and her sisters I was meant to protect you, your sisters and your brother. If Anubis was so quick to attack me then what does that say for his master? How readily will he turn on your cousins or how quickly will Anubis turn on you?   
  
Jenny: Sammy, you goofy cat. Anubis attacked you because he thought that you might be an enemy. He didn't know that you belonged to me. I have never told him about you, since I didn't expect you to show up.  
  
Sammy: Well you must tell him immediately.  
  
Narrator: At that moment Anubis entered the room. Anne looked at him and then back at Jenny.   
  
Anne: Mistress Jenny, Anubis wishes to speak with you.  
  
Jenny: (to Anne) Alright.   
(To Sammy) I tell Anubis now.   
  
(Sammy meows)  
  
Narrator: When Anne left. Jenny looked at Anubis   
  
Jenny: Anubis, I am sorry that Sammy caused you all that trouble. Sometimes he is such a troublemaker.  
Sammy: (whispering in an unhappy growl) I am not a troublemaker  
  
Anubis: Oh that's alright I'm Just glad I didn't vaporize the little fellow.  
  
Sammy: (uttering an unhappy Growl)  
If he calls me little fellow again I am going to scratch him so hard it will look fresh two years from now.  
  
(Anubis bends down to pet Sammy)  
  
  
  
(Sammy sniffs Anubis's hand cautiously)  
  
(Anubis runs his hand through Sammy's fur)  
  
(Sammy purrs)  
  
Anubis: Jenny would you and your sisters like to go swimming with the other warlords and me?  
  
Jenny: Yes, Anubis, we would love too.  
  
Anubis: YES!  
  
(Jenny, her sisters, her brother and the four warlords head for the lake.)  



	3. chapter three

  
Scene 42 Toyama Japan at the family mansion. Mid morning.  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile in the mortal realm everyone in the Roninscouts family is worried about Jenny, Mia, Jessica, Tammy, and Yulie. But they are singing songs from Peace in the Valley, which was Jenny's favorite CDs.   
  
Susan: (Listening to I ain't singing that song No more) I hope that this will help ease our souls until we hear from our cousins.  
  
Ryo: (listening to A House of Gold) I am sure it will.  
  
Serena, Amy, and Raye: (Listening to We is All God's Children).   
  
Lita and Mina: (listening to Farther Along)   
  
Amara, Michelle, and Tara: (singing and listening to Peace in the Valley)  
There will be peace in the valley for me someday.  
  
Rini: (Listening to People gets Ready)   
  
Rowen, Kento, Cye, Sage, Darien, Greg, Chad, Eric, Ken, Luna, and Artimis: (who are listening to What a Friend We have in Jesus) (notice that a portal opened in the room where they are sitting that leads to Talpa's kingdom.) this might be of some help.  
  
Artimis And Luna: (Screaming) Let's go Everyone we need to go get help. Queen Beryl just called and told us that she has your cousins. We must get our allies help to rescue them.  
  
(Music cuts out)  
  
Everyone: Alright!  
  
Luna: (turning around) Not you Rini you have Preschool. Besides it's too dangerous.   
  
Rini: Alright Luna, I'll stay here and go to preschool.  
  
Luna: That's a good girl. We will be back soon.  
  
Scene 43 another part of the Netherealm - late morning.  
  
Narrator: The Ronins had no Idea that Talpa and his warlords were the ones who had kidnapped their cousins. They were fooled into thinking that Queen Beryl had captured their cousins and might be hurting them at this moment. So they were very worried. This of course was just what Talpa wanted. He had kidnapped Jenny, her sisters and her brother in order to protect them yes but also to lure the Ronins, the Sailor scouts, the Millenum Knights, and the Catonians into his realm. He knew that they would be easier to abduct once they were on his turf. Now remember Talpa has no intention of hurting any of them he want to protect them. But the only way he would be able to get a hold of them with out being accused of kidnapping would be to lure them to his realm, and then have Badamon and his Nether Spirits use their Powers of hypnosis on the them.   
(Now Nether Spirits are not really Spirits. They are Badamon's assistants who simply have the power to become invisible or Transparent meaning they are visible but people can see right through them like a ghost or a spirit. That's how they came to be known a Nether Spirits.)   
This Hypnosis would make the   
The Ronins, the Sailor scouts, the Millenum Knights, and the Catonians alot easier to transport to the Palace since they would be knocked out for a few hours. (Nether Spirits, usually follow everyone that lives in the Netherealm because Nether Spirits have the power to protect, but the power has very weird procedure, they swarm around the ones they are protecting and bind them with an invisible rope which in turn creates an invisible force field that prevents the victim from being hurt, captured, or killed by the attacker.)   
  
Talpa realized that they had not brought the youngest Sailor Scout.  
Rini had Preschool. So the Ronins, the Sailor scouts, the Millenum Knights, and the Catonians decide to leave her home.  
  
(Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Sage, Cye and White Blaze. enter Followed by their cousins, the Millenum Knights, and the Catonians)  
  
(Kento singing Walk-in' in Jerusalem.)  
  
Ryo: I hope Talpa can help us rescue the girls and Yulie from Queen Beryl.  
  
Serena: I have a feeling Talpa will help us. I just hope the help doesn't come too late. Who knows what Beryl is doing to our cousins even as we speak?  
  
Luna: I do not think that Beryl took them this time. I think it might be someone else. I am almost ashamed to say that I fear it was our allies.  
  
Sage: Don't be silly Luna. Why would Talpa kidnap our cousins?  
  
(Badamon and a Group of Nether spirits enter)  
  
Badamon: (spooky wispy voice) Luna is a wise cat. She knows what's what, and you all will soon understand why Talpa would kidnap your cousins.  
  
Narrator: The Nether spirits begin hypnotizing the Ronins, the Sailor scouts, the Millenum Knights, and the Catonians. (The procedure for hypnosis is very similar to the one that the Nether spirits use in order to protect someone, The Nether spirits swarm around the ones they aim to Hypnotize but the only instead of swirling around them as if holding an invisible rope they use aboriginal blow guns to shoot darts that have a sleeping potion on them, at their victims. (When I said victims I meant the person or persons who are the subjects of the Hypnosis.) Hypnosis is only another means of protection. It can also make a person easier to transport from point A to point B.)   
  
(The Ronins, the Sailor scouts, the Millenum Knights, and the Catonians. fall unconscious)  
  
Badamon: Let's get them to Master Talpa.  
  
(Badamon waved his hand and he, his Netherspirits and the Ronins, the Sailor scouts, the Millenum Knights, and the Catonians were transported to Talpa's Palace.)  
  
Scene 44 Talpa's Throne room- early afternoon.  
  
Narrator: Once Badamon returned to the palace both he and Talpa watched as the spell wore off.  
  
(The Ronins, the Sailor scouts, the Millenum Knights, and the Catonians wake up and stand on their own two or four feet.)  
  
Rowen: (just a little annoyed) Alright Talpa, What's the big idea? Why did you kidnap our cousins and then abduct us? What's the deal? I thought you were our friend.  
  
Talpa: I am your friend. What I did is for your own good. I kidnapped your cousins and you in order to keep all of you safe. The Negaverse is stronger than you think. Kidnapping you was the only way to maintain secrecy. You have traitor in your court that reports to Beryl your every move. I even started a rumor in the mortal realm that she had already captured you... So you all will be staying here for a long time. You and your family will be safer than safe.  
  
Cye: (Unsure) are you saying that you did all this in order to protect us?  
  
Talpa: That exactly what I am saying.  
  
Kento: (confused) so you aren't trying to hurt us?  
  
Talpa: Absolutely not, Kento. I am attempting just the opposite.   
  
Sage: Well, Who is the traitor?  
  
Talpa: We don't know that yet. That is why you must remain here until my spies uncover him.  
  
Luna: (urgently) Oh I am afraid we can't. Rini is still in the Mortal realm and she could be in danger.   
  
Talpa: Fear not. She will be brought here tomorrow.   
  
Talpa: We must get you settled in. Then you can join the warlords and the rest of your cousins at the lake where they are swimming   
  
Narrator: Darien was still skeptical he found trusting people extra hard because his parents had constantly abused him, but he didn't say anything. He realized that since Serena, her sisters, her cousins, and his brothers Greg Chad, Eric, and Ken trusted Talpa, and he trusted them he figured he must trust Talpa too.  
  
  
Scene 45 Lake Weird - mid afternoon.  
  
Narrator: At Lake Weird Jenny, her sisters, her brother and the Four Warlords were swimming together. Jenny was wearing a purple swim suit, Anubis was wearing yellow swim trunks, Mia was wearing a Red swim suit, Sekhmet was wearing dark green swim trunks, Jessica was wearing a teal swim suit, Dais was wearing maroon swim trunks, Tammy was wearing a Shamrock green bikini, Cale was wearing gray and red swim trunks. Jenny took to water like a fish, Just like her cousin Cye. Little did Jenny, her brother or her sisters know that their cousins were also in the Netherealm. Talpa had just had is servants show them to their chambers and now they were coming to the lake to swim with them.  
  
(Ronins, Scouts, and Millenium Knights enter dressed in swimsuits and trunks that match their respective colors.)  
Narrator: the girls are supprised to see their cousins.  
  
Jenny: (shocked) Cousins, is it really you?  
  
Narrator: Anubis sensed their suprize, Anubis and the other Three warlords were not so suprized because earlier that morning Talpa had filled them in on what was to go on involving the Ronins, the Sailor scouts, and Millenium Knights.  
  
Anubis: Oh it's them alright. Talpa abducted them Just like he kidnapped you, your sisters and your brother, Jenny.  
  
Jenny: WOW!  
  
Narrator: Sammy, Luna, Artimis, and White Blaze decided to stay in the they shared with their owners.  
  
(Night Falls)  
  
Narrator: that night they decided stay the night at the lake to watch the eclipse of the moon so they went back to their rooms to gather the things they would need for a camp out. Then they met at the clearing near the lake, which would give them the best view of the eclipse. Now Talpa knew that they would be camping to night because they always slept outside on the nights of the lunar eclipse.  
  
The Next morning, Talpa sent Jenny, her sisters, her brother, and her cousins, his four Warlords, and Badamon and his Netherspirits to the Mortal Realm to fetch Rini.  
  
Scene 46 Toyama Japan at Asian Pear Preschool - Early morning.  
  
Narrator: Rini and Melissa are playing with the other kids at their Preschool.  
  
Rini: Melissa, I wish I knew where my sisters and cousins are.  
  
Melissa: Well I wish I could help you there.  
  
Miss Mango: Rini I am sure you family will be back when your return home tonight.   
  
Rini: (despondent) I hope so.  
  
(Bell rings) (Rini exits)  
  
Scene 47 streets of Toyama - early evening.  
  
Narrator: While Rini was on her way home from Preschool The Negaverse attacked her but they heard the Ronins, Scouts, Millenium knights, Warlords, Roninscouts, and Badamon and his Netherspirits, approaching so they left Rini alone but they had still done enough damage.  
  
Anubis: Rini where are you?  
  
Jenny: Rini answer me.  
  
Dais: Come out, where ever you are Rini.  
  
Sekhmet: Come on Rini. Where are you?  
  
Cale: Come on Rini we're not going to hurt you.  
  
Narrator: the search for Rini went on and on for about an hour with Anubis and the other warlords looking under Rocks, behind trees and in bushes. Luna was the first to suspect that Beryl had captured Rini and would now try threaten to hurt or kill her, or whatever might better her chances of conquering the world. Jenny had an awful gut wrenching feeling that Luna might be correct. But still something inside her told her that they must still keep searching. They needed to be certain that Beryl had captured Rini.  
At this point everyone thought that maybe just maybe Rini was playing a game with him or her. A game of Hide and Go Seek. So they kept looking for her.  
  
Badamon: Rini come on out. Don't go hiding from us.  
  
Scene 47 streets of Toyama - early evening. (Continued)  
  
(Rini moans)  
  
Narrator: Anubis heard the moans and he ran to the place where the moans were coming from.  
  
Anubis: Hey Jenny I found Rini.  
(Jenny runs to Anubis's side)  
  
Jenny: (bending down and Feeling Rini's skin) she's as cold as ice.  
  
(Sage approches and checks to see if Rini is still breathing)  
  
Sage: Well she is still breathing that is a good sign.  
  
Jenny: Well that is the first bit of good news we have heard since we got here.   
  
Narrator: Amid the good new that Rini was still alive the bad news was obvious to everyone the Negaverse had given Rini a number of injuries.   
It was even more obvious to Badamon who knew he could help get rid of the injuries if Rini's Family would permit him to try.   
  
(Rini Wakes Up and looks at the Warlords)  
  
Rini: (Screaming with a tremor in her voice) Wwwho Aaare yyou?  
  
Anubis: I am Anubis Master of Cruelty and Fear.  
  
Sekhmet: I am Sekhmet Warlord of Venom.  
  
Dais: I am Dais Warlord of illusion.  
  
Cale: I am Cale Warlord of Darkness.  
  
Jenny: Guys your scaring her... It's ok Rini they are friends.  
  
(Badamon approches) (Rini Backs away)   
  
Rini: (even more terrified) who are you?  
  
Badamon: I am Badamon, young lady.   
  
Anubis: (whispering to Badamon) Rini needs help. If I tell her that you are a doctor, she will let us transport her back to the Netherealm where she will not only be safe, but you can treat her more efficiently.  
  
(Badamon nods in agreement and stands next to Anubis)   
  
Anubis: (speaking soothingly while looking Rini in the eyes) Rini, Badamon is a doctor. He is a friend of ours, and he will treat those wounds. But he can' t do it here. We must get you to a more secure place.  
  
Narrator: Rini did not want to trust them but the pain from the many injuries Beryl had given her was so excruciating that she finally gave in and went back with them to the Netherealm.  
Scene 48 Talpa's place gardens in the Netherealm - two years and four months later.  
  
Narrator: Two whole years have Passed but still the girls show no sign of aging and neither do their cousins. One day a friend of Jenny's family a Mrs. Loretta Lynn calls Jenny on her Cellophane while Jenny is talking to her friend Anubis in the gardens.  
  
(Cellphone Rings)  
  
Jenny: Hold on Anubis. That's my cellular phone. I have to take this call.  
  
(Jenny turns her phone on)  
  
Jenny: Hello?  
  
Jenny: Hi Loretta It's nice to hear from you again.  
  
Jenny: (alternately) yeah. Sure. Oh I am so sorry for you. Are you alright? That's good. Your husband did what? You're kidding. You're kidding. Are you kidding? Oh that is so insensitive of him. I would love to see you tomorrow however I have plans to visit with some of my other friends...Bring them with me? Oh alright. So what else is new.  
  
Narrator: Jenny Learns that her home was burned to the ground by a vandal, or so Loretta says in actuality the Negaverse had set fire to her home.  
  
Jenny: (weeping a little) Oh no. Everything my family worked for gone?  
  
Jenny: we're fine at the moment  
  
Jenny: Thanks but we'll be ok. (Sounding a little unsure and scared) I hope.  
  
Jenny: Yes.  
  
Jenny: (alternately) alright. Yes. Alright. Yes I will see you tomorrow.  
  
(Hangs up)  
  
Anubis: Who was that?  
  
Jenny: That was Loretta Lynn a friend of my family's  
  
Anubis: What did she want?  
  
Jenny: (Breathing heavy like she was trying to suppress tears) She wanted to let me know about a catastrophe that happened at my family's mansion.  
  
Anubis: (sure that Jenny is going to cry and curious as to why) What Happened?  
  
Jenny: (on the verge of tears) Burnt to the ground I am sorry to say. My family's belongings, everything went up in smoke. Everything that my parents had worked so hard for. Out side of the family fortune everything is gone.  
  
(Jenny breaks down crying almost as hard as she cried when her parents died.) (Anubis wraps his arm around her)  
  
Anubis: (comforting) Now Jenny, we hoped that you would begin to think of us as your family.   
  
Jenny: (still crying) Oh Anubis I love you like you were part of my family, but that fact is of small comfort to me now. That place was my home where I was born and raised.  
  
Anubis: (Still comforting) I know that this is very upsetting to you but you know I love you and I am here for you.   
  
Jenny: (calming down) Oh, there is something else. Loretta wants me and my sisters to go to her concert tomorrow and after the concert, we will all go out to lunch.  
  
Anubis: But I thought we had all decided to spend tomorrow together.  
  
Jenny: I told Loretta that and she said that she would like to meet my friends, and that I should bring you along.  
  
Anubis: Oh alright. I guess we could meet your friend Loretta.   
  
Scene 49 Talpa's throne room - that afternoon  
  
Anubis: Your Majesty, we need your permission to leave the Netherealm because the girls wish to go see their Friend Loretta perform.   
  
(Talpa smiles and nods his head)  
  
Talpa: Anubis I think this is a great Idea. You have my leave to go.  
  
.  
  
Scene 50 the concert hall - the next morning.  
  
Announcer: I am happy to introduce the first Lady of country music Mrs. Loretta Lynn.  
  
Loretta Lynn: (singing in her Country western accent) well I was born a coal miner's daughter   
In a cabin on a hill in Butcher Holler.   
We were poor but we had love,   
That's the one thing that daddy made sure of.   
He shoveled coal to make a poor man's dollar.   
Daddy loved and raised eight kids on a miner's pay,   
Mommy scrubbed our clothes on a washboard every day.   
Well, I've seen her fingers bleed   
To complain there was no need,   
She'd smile in Mommy's understanding way.   
In the summertime we didn't have shoes to wear,   
But in the wintertime we'd all get a brand new pair   
From a mail order catalogue,   
Money made from selling a hog   
Daddy always managed to get the money somewhere.   
Yeah I'm proud to be a coal miner's daughter.   
I remember well the well where I drew water.   
The work we done was hard,   
At night we'd sleep 'cause we were tired.   
I never thought of ever leaving Butcher Holler.   
Well, a lot of things have changed since way back then   
And it's so good to be back home again.   
Not much left but the floor,   
Nothing lives here anymore   
Except the memories of a coal miner's daughter.   
  
(Every one Applauds).  
  
Scene 51 MC Donald's -noon.  
  
Narrator: At the restaurant they all ate a ton of food. But nobody ate more than Kento. His stomach is like a bottomless pit.  
  
Jenny: Loretta, this is Anubis. He is my best friend.  
  
Loretta: (speaking with a country western accent) I am pleased to meet you, Anubis.  
  
Anubis: Like wise.  
  
Narrator: As Loretta is getting to know all of the warlords her husband Doolittle Lynn enters the restaurant.   
  
Doolittle Lynn: Loretta, we should move this little meeting back to the tour bus, otherwise you will soon be mobbed by a million of your fans, and probably end up with another a hair cut.   
  
Loretta: (looking at her husband) All right, Do, I guess your right. Looking at Jenny) Well honey, it was nice seeing you again. (Looking at the four Warlords) It was nice meeting you.  
  
Anubis: Can't you stay and talk with us a little while longer?  
  
Loretta: (speaking with a country western accent) I would but if I don't get back to the tour bus I will be mobbed by my fans, and I don't want another hair cut thank you very much.  
  
Jenny: All right. Well we will be seeing you again. Won't we?  
  
Loretta: (speaking with a country western accent) Of course you will. You know that I will be back here within couple of months. (Turning to look at the Warlords) I hope I will get the chance to get more aquatinted with you on my next visit.  
  
Cale: Oh you will. Goodbye.  
  
Doolittle Lynn: Come on Loretta: we will see them all when we come to visit next month.  
  
Narrator: As soon as Loretta and her husband were gone, Jenny and her new found family returned to the Netherealm.   
  
Scene 52 Talpa's throne room in the Netherealm - Early evening.  
  
Narrator: When they returned Jenny, her sisters, her brother and her cousins had retired to their rooms. Talpa had another suppress for the Warlords.  
  
Talpa: Good evening Warlords.  
  
All four Warlords: (in unison) good evening Master Talpa.  
  
Talpa: I have a suprize for you. Lady Kayarua you can come out now   
  
(Kayarua walks out from the shadows her dark blue hair flutters in the breeze.  
  
(Warlord show suprize)  
  
Talpa: (continues) I have hidden her here for four hundred years. Kayarua has been kept a secret from you for those years since she was not strong enough to be of use to us. Now she is mighty, and with her help our realms may yet be saved. For she is the last descendent of the Ancient's Clan. So, she will be vital in helping both the Netherealm and the Mortal realm.  
  
Anubis: Master Talpa, have you told our new friends and our allies about Lady Kayarua?  
  
Talpa: No Anubis I have. You must tell the others. They must know about her as soon as possible. To Jenny, Kayura will be like an older sister.  
  
Cale: We will tell our friends.  
  
(All four warlords exit)  
  
Kayura: Master Talpa do you think any of them will truly accept me or will they merely tolerate me since you are their ally.  
  
Talpa: Kayura they will accept you. I know Jenny will welcome you, She is the warrior of friendship, and will trust anyone who has proven himself or herself trust worthy.  
  
  
Scene 53 Cherry blossom wood -Next morning.  
  
Narrator: the next morning Anubis and Jenny went for a walk together to see all the Cherry blossoms. While they were there Anubis fell strangely silent.  
  
Jenny: Are you all right Anubis?  
  
Anubis: Yes, I'm fine I was just Thinking.  
  
Jenny: What about?   
  
Anubis: Lady Kayura.  
  
Jenny: Who is she?  
  
Anubis: She is the last living member of the Ancient Clan. Talpa has been strengthening and training her for four hundred years.  
  
Jenny: This girl sounds dangerous.  
  
Anubis: Talpa says that she is our friend. He has also told us that she is our best hope of ever having a peaceful future.  
  
Jenny: Well, I trust you and if you trust this Kayura person then I guess I must trust her too.  
  
  
Scene 54 The Warlords' lounge that night.  
  
Narrator: That night everyone was gathered in the Warlords' lounge. Ryo and his brothers were there with White Blaze Jenny, Her sisters, and all four Warlords were there of course, and tonight Yulie was also there. The Sailor Scouts and their Millenium Knights were there along with Luna, Artimis, and Sammy. Earlier that day The warlords and told every one of their allies about Lady Kayura who was another of their friends whom they had all just recently heard about from Talpa.   
  
Darien: (sarcastically) Oh great just what I don't need.  
  
Dais: (looking at Darien) what is your problem? You can trust us, but you don't think you can trust Lady Kayura.  
  
(Darien nudges Serena signaling that she should tell them how long it took for him to trust them all)  
  
Serena: Actually, Dais, when we first came here, Darien didn't trust you at all. You see his parents abandoned him and his brothers when they were five years old. From then on Darien has never trusted any one except my sisters, my cousins, and me. We did not gain his trust over night. It took weeks of hard work. The only reason Darien trusts you now is because he has had time to get to know you.  
  
Narrator: After Serena had explained why Darien did not trust people as easy as everyone else, all four warlords gave Darien their sympathy. The rest of the evening went well and then everyone went to bed.  
  
(Everyone exits)  
Scene 55 Lorreta's home in Beverly hills, one month later - Morning.  
  
Loretta: (speaking With a country western accent) Doo, I have a bad feeling.  
  
Doolittle Lynn: What about, honey?   
  
Loretta: (speaking with a country western accent) last month was the first time we've seen Jenny and her sisters since their Parent's Funeral.  
  
Doolittle Lynn: So?  
  
Loretta: (speaking with a country western accent) Well that was at least two years ago. And I have noticed that they look the exact same way they did back then they didn't seem a day older.  
  
Doolittle Lynn: Loretta you are just a little paranoid. You need to just relax. All the stress of being a Country singer is getting to you. Let's just take a vacation in Japan and just try to calm down. We can visit with Jenny and her family and friends. Then we can just forget all the all the problems that sometimes befall a singer.  
  
Loretta: (speaking with a country western accent) Doo, you're probably right I just need some rest and relaxation. Let's do it.   
  
(Loretta and Doolittle exit)  



	4. chapter four

  
Scene 56 Jenny's Room - that night.  
  
Narrator: Anubis has brought Lady Kayura to Jenny's room so that Jenny can meet her. (Anubis knocks on the door and Anne answers the door. Anne has met Lady Kayura so she opens the door.)  
  
Anne: Anubis, I would assume that you and Kayura would like to see Jenny.  
  
Anubis: Yes we would, Anne. Is she home?  
  
Anne: Yes, she is. She was just finishing her embroidering lessons with Sage. You may come with me and we will see if Sage has left.  
  
Scene 57 Jenny's Class Room.  
Narrator: Jenny had just finished her sewing class and Sage had left the room to go to bed.  
  
(Anne walks in)  
  
Jenny: Hello. Anne, what is it?  
  
Anne: Anubis and Lady Kayura wish to see you. That is if you are finished with your sewing lesson.  
  
Jenny: I have just finished. I was on my way to bed, but I will stay up for a little while.  
  
Anne: So does that mean you will see them in the meeting room.  
  
  
Jenny: Yes. I will.  
  
Scene 58 Jenny's meeting room  
  
Narrator: Anubis and Lady Kayura were sitting the meeting room waiting for Jenny to show up.  
  
(Jenny arrives she had changed out of her school clothes.)  
  
Anubis: Jenny, I would like to introduce Lady Kayura.  
  
Kayura: Hello Jenny, it is nice to meet you.   
  
Jenny: Nice to meet you, Lady Kayura.  
  
(The two shake hands)   
  
Narrator: Jenny and Kayura have hit it off and have made fast friends although they are not as close as Jenny and Anubis. But let's leave them talk. After Anubis and Kayura left Jenny Went to bed.  
  
Scene 59 Outside Talpa's palace the next morning.  
  
Narrator: When Loretta and Doo returned to Japan for their vacation they ended up taking an UN scheduled flight to the Netherealm.  
  
Loretta: (with her country accent) What is this placed?  
  
Doo: (handing Loretta one of the space helmets and oxygen packs that one of his friends who was an astronaut had loaned him) I don't know, honey, but what ever it is I don't like it. I only hope that Jenny and her family never end up here. They might die if the atmosphere is as toxic as I think it is.  
  
Loretta: (talking with the space helmet on) Doo, do you think we'll die?  
  
Doo: I don't think so, darling. I think that as long as we keep the helmet and oxygen pack on we'll be just fine.  
  
Loretta: Now if we can just find our way out of here. We may have a chance of survival.  
  
(Enter Nether Spirits)  
  
Narrator: When the Nether Spirits saw Loretta and Doo with their space helmets they ran for their lives Loretta and Doo ran in the opposite direction when the saw the Nether Spirits. Badamon was watch the whole scene from the observation tower and decided to find out who the strange visitors were.  
  
Scene 60 The first encounter - noon.  
  
(Loretta and Doo are on stage hiding behind a rock as they see Badamon enter)  
  
Loretta: Who or what are you?  
  
Badamon: I was just about to ask you the same question.  
  
Doo: I am Doolittle Lynn and this is my Lovely wife Loretta Lynn She is also a wonderful singer. She is known as the first lady of country music.  
  
Badamon: (surprised) you're Loretta Lynn.  
  
Loretta: Well yes. How did you know my name?  
  
Badamon: You're friends with Jenny, aren't you?  
  
Loretta: Well, yes I am. But how did you know?  
  
Badamon: Please follows me.  
  
Scene 61 Inside Talpa's palace  
  
Narrator: Badamon led Loretta and her husband down a hallway. Half way down the hall Anubis and Jenny ran in to Loretta literally.  
  
Jenny: Hi Loretta.  
  
Loretta: Hi Jenny. (Panicked) Why aren't you wearing a helmet?   
  
Jenny: I am not riding a bike. Why should I wear a helmet?  
  
Loretta: You could die from the toxic gases in the atmosphere here. Doo said so.  
  
Jenny: I figured that he had something to do with you wearing that goofy get up.   
  
Badamon: (confused) you mean that thing is not part of her?  
  
Jenny: (giggling) Of course not. It is a space suit meant to protect them from toxins in the atmosphere. Doo, as you can see, I am breathing just fine.  
  
(Loretta glares at her Husband Doo and removes the helmet)  
  
Doo: (Smiling and removing his helmet) Loretta How was I suppose to know that the air here wasn't toxic?  
  
Loretta: I guess your right. You couldn't have known.  
  
Badamon: Well those space helmets scared the Nether Spirits. They're in the closet and I can't get them to come out.  
  
Loretta: Well I reckon a space helmet would look a might strange to someone who has probably never seen one before. But I reckon those Ghosts looked odd and scary to Doo and me.  
  
Badamon: Oh you mean the Nether Spirits. They're harmless and very curious. They were just interested in discovering what you were.  
  
Doo: None the less they looked almost as scary to us as we may have looked to them.   
  
Loretta: Well it was a pleasure meeting Y'all But Doo and I have to be moving on. Good bye, Jenny.  
  
Jenny: Loretta, you sound like we will never see each other again.  
  
Loretta: It's not like that at all. Jenny. You know that we hardly ever visit in the summer. Because we are at the beach with our two eight year old daughters Peggy and Patsy.  
(Jenny slaps her head)  
  
Jenny: Oh I forgot all about that. I suppose since your kids hardly see you the rest of the year you can at least see them during the summer.  
  
(Talpa appears)  
  
Narrator: When Talpa appeared it scared Loretta and Doo so bad that they run for their lives trying to get out of the Netherealm.  
  
Talpa: (recognizing that those two that ran from him were Loretta and Doolittle.) What scared them?  
  
Anubis: I am afraid to say that you are what scared them.  
  
Narrator: Talpa sent Badamon to keep them from leaving the Netherealm.   
  
Scene 62 Outside Talpa's Palace  
  
(Loretta and Doo enter still running for their lives.  
  
Loretta: (panting) Doo do you think any one followed us?  
  
Doo: I don't think so. Although I am too afraid to look back and find out.  
  
(Loretta looks behind her and sees Badamon in hot pursuit)  
  
Loretta: (panicked) Faster Doo they're following us and are gaining on us.  
  
(Both Loretta and Doo quicken their pace)  
  
Narrator: But even though they are moving at a quicker pace Badamon still catches up with them. And he grabs Loretta by the hair. Doo looks at Loretta and sees he has only on chance to save his wife.  
  
Doo: Loretta, forgive me I have to cut your hair in order for you to escape.  
  
(Doo pull out a pair of scissors.)  
  
Loretta: (desperately) go ahead.  
  
Narrator: So Doo cut Lorreta's hair and it came out in Badamon's hands, and Loretta runs off as fast as she can, but before Doo can follow her, Badamon grabs him by his arm. Loretta who is still close enough to see that Doo might be in trouble, lunges and Badamon her fists flying. She basically sent him to fist city.  
  
Badamon: (trying to shield his face from Lorreta's fists) I am not trying to hurt your husband or you I was just trying catch you and bring you back to Master Talpa who has a wish to meet you. He is the person who you ran from when he appeared so suddenly.  
  
Loretta: If you think Doo and I am going to stay and meet this Talpa person you have another thing coming. Doo and I are going back to America and try to forget that this day ever happened.  
  
Badamon: Please come with me and meet my master Talpa he didn't mean to frighten you.  
  
Narrator: Loretta was about to refuse again but Doo stopped her.  
  
Doo: Alright we will go with you and meet your master.  
  
Loretta: Doo what are you saying?  
  
Doo: Loretta, he did say please the least we can do, is do what he asks.  
  
Loretta: Alright.  
  
(All three exit)   
  
Scene 63 Talpa's Throne room.  
  
Narrator: When they entered the throne room Badamon introduced Loretta and her husband. To Talpa.  
  
Talpa: I am sorry for scaring you two.  
  
Loretta: It's all right I'm used to being frightened. My fans scare me all the time.   
  
(Badamon sneaks out to learn something's about Lorreta's fans)  
  
Talpa: You mean that being frightened is a natural occurrence with you.   
  
Loretta: Yes.   
  
(Badamon returns with news)  
  
Narrator: Badamon whispered to Talpa telling him that he found out that most of Lorreta's fans were so jealous that she was so popular that they wanted to kill her.  
  
Talpa: Loretta I am afraid that I can not permit you to return to the mortal realm.  
  
Loretta: (shouting) WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T PERMIT ME TO RETURN HOME? SINCE WHEN DO I NEED YOUR PERMITTION TO DO ANYTHING?  
  
Talpa: The mortal realm is not safe for you now. Some of your fans are out to kill you. Badamon has just brought this information just a few minutes ago.  
  
Loretta: So what.  
  
Talpa: A couple of weeks ago Jenny told me that you were like a sister to her father.  
  
Loretta: Yes I was.  
  
Talpa: I don't want Jenny to lose you since you were so close to her family.  
  
Loretta: Thank you for being so concerned.  
  
(Pulls out her cell phone)   
  
Narrator: When Talpa and Badamon saw the cell phone they thought it was a weapon.  
  
(Talpa and Badamon back away)  
  
Loretta: Guys it's just a telephone it is used to communicate with people. Jenny carries one too, that is how she and I communicate.  
  
Talpa: Oh I see. So whom are you going to communicate with on this telephone?  
  
Loretta: Peggy and Pasty.  
  
Talpa: Who are they?  
  
Doo: They are our eight-year-old daughters. They are twins.  
  
Talpa: Oh I see.  
  
Badamon: (whispering to Talpa) if Loretta is in danger from her fans. How safe will her children be?  
  
Talpa: Good point Badamon we will just has to bring her daughters here.  
  
Narrator: Talpa then sent Badamon to fetch Lorreta's daughters Peggy and Patsy.  
  
Scene 64 Loretta Lynn's home in Beverly hills.  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile back in Beverly Hills. At Lorreta's home her two daughters were playing Ring around the Rosy. Unaware that they were being watched from across the field by Badamon.   
  
Peggy and Patsy: (in unison) ring around the rosy a pocket full of posy ashes we all fall down.   
  
(Girls fall to ground Laughing.)  
  
(Badamon approches the girls)   
  
Badamon: Greetings young ladies.  
  
Peggy: (at the top of her lungs while running) FOR YOUR LIFE PATSY RUN!  
  
Patsy: (in a blood-curtailing scream while she is running) I AM RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN WITH OUT TRIPPING.  
  
Narrator: Badamon was faster than the little girls were and soon had patsy by the hair.  
  
Peggy: (stomping on Badamon's foot.)  
Let my sister go now!   
  
  
Badamon: (looking at Peggy) I am not trying to hurt you I am your friend. Your mother and Father are with my master Talpa in the Netherealm. They are safe. The mortal realm is no longer safe for you and your family. Your mother has told you about her friends Jenny, her sisters and her brother, hasn't she?   
  
Peggy: Yes she has but we have heard that a woman named Queen Beryl kidnapped Jenny and her family two years ago.  
  
Badamon: Oh that is just an old rumor they have been safe in the Netherealm for those two years and shall remain so. Every day they attack Beryl and then return to the Netherealm where they now live. Now your mom and dad live there too, as will you.  
  
Patsy: (struggling) not in this…  
Peggy: (stopping her sister) Alright we will go with you. But if you try to hurt us...  
  
Badamon: (interrupting) Do you see a weapon search me if you don't trust me.  
  
Narrator: The girls searched him and found nothing.   
  
(Patsy and Peggy nod at each)   
  
Peggy: Alright we are convinced. We will go with you.  
  
(Badamon grabs the hands of both girls and they disappear)   
  
Scene: 65 back in Talpa's palace.  
  
Narrator: Talpa was talking to Doolittle while Loretta tried to get in touch with her daughters.   
  
Loretta: (panicked) Doo no one is answering the phone.  
  
Doo: Loretta cool it my mom probably just took them to the movies for a couple of hours.  
  
Loretta: Doo your mom hasn't visited us since our first set of children remember.  
  
Narrator: Talpa tried to explain that he had had Badamon go and fetch their little ones. But Loretta would not listen so what happened next was a shock.   
(Badamon enters with Peggy and Patsy)  
  
Patsy and Peggy: (running to their mother with tears in their eyes) Mommy.  
  
Loretta: (holding Patsy and Peggy in her arms) My babies. How did you get here?   
  
Talpa: I tried to tell you earlier I sent Badamon to fetch your daughters and bring them here that way you will all be safe from those of your fans who wish to kill you. You see your friends Jenny, her sisters, her brother, and their cousins have been brought here so that they will be safe from the Negaverse and from the people who will attack this dimension in eight more years. The people I speak of are the one from the dimension of Dullsville.  
  
Doo: Thank you for helping us realizes that although my wife and me have tons of enemies we also have many friends.  
  
Talpa: you will all ways have friends and enemies alike but the more friends you have the safer you are.  
  
(Loretta Smiles)  
  
  
Talpa: Badamon show Loretta and her husband Doolittle to their rooms and have two of your Nether spirits show Lorreta's daughters to their quarters.  
  
Badamon: Yes master Talpa.  
(Badamon and Loretta and Doo exit)  
(Two nether spirits enter and grab Peggy and Patsy and exit)  
  
Scene 66 The mortal realm- morning.  
  
Narrator: Anubis and Jenny had asked Talpa if they could visit the Mortal realm for a few days.. And Talpa said that they could and had sent them on their way. So now Jenny and Anubis were alone together.  
  
Jenny: Oh Anubis I am so glad we can get our lives back to normal.  
  
Anubis: Not completely normal remember Beryl is not dead and her spy is still out there not to mention that in thirty more years the people From Dullsville will be here.  
  
Jenny: That's true but for now we can relax.  
  
Narrator: Just then Jenny's Cousins Mackenzie, Emma, and their brother Daniel came running by in torn clothes the two girls were in torn dresses and their brother was wearing a torn pair of pants and a torn shirt.  
  
Jenny: (Calling out to her cousins) Emma, Daniel, Mackenzie waits.  
  
Emma: Jenny is that you?  
  
Jenny: Yes it is.  
  
Mackenzie: (pointing at Anubis) Jenny, who is that?  
  
Jenny: that's Anubis he is my friend.  
  
Daniel: your friend is my friend.  
  
Narrator: While they were talking rain began to pour.   
  
Mackenzie: (covering her head with her hands) Oh No we had better get out of the rain. Hey why don't you come with us you can stay with us for as long as you're in town?  
  
Jenny: (gratefully) Thank you we will stay with you.  
  
Scene 67 a beaten down old Loft department  
  
Narrator: When they reached the place where Emma, Mackenzie, and Daniel lived Jenny was shocked.  
  
Jenny: This is your home?  
  
Emma: Yeah, it's nothing fancy ,but the price is right and nobody bothers us.  
  
Anubis: (to Jenny) we have it alot better than this I am glad that we live in the Netherealm.  
  
Jenny: Yeah so am I. There is something I forgot to tell you about Emma, Mackenzie, and Daniel. They too are my cousins. Their parents had as much money. If not more than my family; they like to pretend they're poor to keep bad guys from trying to steal their family's fortune and I don' t know for sure if they are part of the Roninscouts because they are still to young to know for sure. Maybe they are and maybe they aren't.  
  
(Night falls)  
  
Narrator: That night Anubis was on a long distance call to Talpa. Anubis told Talpa of Jenny's other cousins and how awful the living conditions they chose to live in were.  
Talpa then instructed Anubis to find some way of bringing Christine, Mackenzie, and Daniel to the Netherealm. At that moment Jenny Called Anubis from the other room to let him know that dinner was ready.  
  
Anubis: (still talking into the telephone) Well Talpa that's the dinner bell I have to go bye.  
  
Scene 68 in the dinning room  
  
Narrator: When everyone was seated in the dinning room dinner was brought out there were mainly berries and other fruits and vegetables and stuff that grew in gardens for they wanted people to believe that they could not afford anything more.  
  
Jenny: well you are three of my smartest relatives. Surviving like this.  
  
Anubis: Yes But I have an Idea why don't you three visit our home after dinner is over.  
  
Emma: That's a great Idea!  
  
Jenny: (unsure) I don't think that would be such a good Idea. (To Anubis) Are you trying to scare my Cousins?  
  
Anubis: Talpa told me to find a way to get your cousins back to the Netherealm.  
  
Jenny: Anubis we are not taking them to the Netherealm because the minute they realize where we have taken them they will run for their lives.  
  
Anubis: Come on Jenny they'll be fine they won't run. Trust me.  
  
Jenny: (reluctantly) Oh, all right.  
  
Anubis: Great! Let's go everyone.  
  
(Everyone disappears in a puff of smoke)  
Scene 69 Back at Talpa's Palace in the Netherealm.  
  
(Anubis, Jenny and her cousins enter.)  
  
Talpa: Greetings, Emma, Mackenzie, and Daniel.  
  
Emma and Mackenzie: Hello.  
  
Daniel: (looking around as if frightened)  
Hi.  
  
Narrator: After introductions Talpa had two of his servants take jenny's cousins to their rooms.  
  
Narrator: After Jenny's cousins were were safely tucked away in their rooms. Jenny and and Anubis had left Talpa was once again interrupted by Anubis who had just been Jenny when Mia had alerted her to the fact that Queen Beryl was in the Netherealm and looking kill everyone family. After that Jenny followed Luna to where her fellow sailor scouts were.  
  
Anubis: (urgently) Master Talpa.  
  
Talpa: Yes Anubis. What is it?  
  
Anubis: The Negaverse has entered the Netherealm.   
  
Talpa: who told you this?  
  
Anubis: Mia. She came running toward Jenny and told us that the Negaverse had arrived in the Netherealm then Jenny and followed Mia to join her other sisters, her brother, and her sailor scout cousins and their boyfriends.  
  
Talpa: Anubis go and get your brothers and join in the battle with the Negaverse. I will summon Badamon and his Nether Spirits to back you up.  
  
Anubis: Yes Master Talpa.  
  
Narrator: else where the girls were transforming into the sailor scouts and Darien and his brothers were transforming into millenium Knights  
  
Serena: Moon Prism Power!  
Amy :Mercury Power!  
Raye :Mars Power!  
Lita: Jupiter Power!  
Mina: Venus Power!  
Amara: Uranus Planet Power!  
Michelle: Neptune Planet Power!  
Tara: Saturn Planet Power!  
Susan: Pluto Planet Power!  
Jenny: Diamond Jewel Power!  
Mia: Ruby Power!  
Tammy: Emerald Power!  
Jessica: Sapphire Power!  
Yulie: Solar Flare Power!  
(Darien just pulls out a red rose to transform into his alter ego Tuxedo mask)  
Greg: Mercury Knight Power!  
Chad: Mars Knight Power!  
Ken: Jupiter Knight Power!  
Eric: Venus Knight Power!   
  
(Scouts and Knights run to battle field)  
  
  
Scene 70 The Battle with Beryl.  
  
Narrator: on the battle field things looked pretty grim for the scouts. Queen Beryl had already captured Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Greg. Rini had also went into battle with her family but she had been the first person Beryl had attacked and had been knocked unconscious and now Chad and Ken were trying to revive her.  
  
Queen Beryl: Surrender Sailor scouts and I will set your friends free.  
  
Susan: Surrender? Never!  
  
Amara: We will die first.  
  
Serena: We will defeat you if it is the last thing we do.  
  
Tara and Jenny: Which it just might be.  
  
Anubis: (speaking Telepathically to Jenny) Jenny, Don't let Beryl intimidate you. Dais, Sekhmet, Cale, and I are coming to help you beat her and Talpa is going to send Badamon and his Nether spirits to help us in case we need back up.  
  
Jenny: (suddenly encouraged by Anubis' words) Beryl we will fight until every last one of us is dead.  
  
Beryl: So be it then. Die Sailor Scouts.  
(Anubis, Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale enter)  
  
Anubis: We're not going to be dying here Beryl. If any one is about to die you are.  
  
Beryl: My such brave words. Can you back them up?  
  
Narrator: Anubis and the other three warlords transform into their armors and everyone attacked Queen Beryl.  
  
Anubis: (Shouting as he jumps into the air twirling his Kusari-Gama over his head) Quake with Fear!  
(Chains wrap around Queen Beryl)  
  
Sekhmet: (linking all six of his Katanas to form a whip) Snake Fang Strike  
  
(Poison hits Beryl)  
  
Dais: Web of Deception.  
(Strands of spider webbing entangle the still powerful Queen Beryl)  
  
Cale: (using his sword of Darkness) Black Lightning Slash!  
(Black lightning surrounds Queen Beryl)  
  
Sailor Sun: (Shouting) Solar Flare Incinerate!  
(A flash temporarily blinded Queen Beryl like that from a camera)  
  
Sailor Sapphire: Sapphire light chain surround!  
(Golden chains wrap around Beryl's neck)  
  
  
Sailor Emerald: Emerald lighting bird strike!  
(Beryl is survives the attack but looks kind of tan)  
  
Sailor Ruby: Ruby fire freeze!  
(Beryl freezes in to an icicle.)  
  
Sailor Pluto: Dead Scream!  
(Knocks the wind out of Beryl)  
  
Beryl: (struggling but still somewhat strong) it will take more than that to kill me.  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune: (double teaming their attacks) World … Deep… Shaking! Submerge!  
  
Narrator: Beryl finds herself weaker still.  
  
Sailor Saturn: Silence Galave Suppress!  
  
Narrator: Beryl is now so weak that she might die but no one is sure so Jenny and Serena double team it. Just as Badamon and his Nether Spirits arrive they see that Beryl hasn't a chance and are considering leaving to check on the Ronin Warriors when all of a sudden Anubis turns to Badamon and asks him to make a trip to Beryl's side of the battle field and Rescue Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Greg.  
Badamon agrees.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Diamond: (double teaming it) Cosmic Moon Power! Diamond Dust Trouble!  
  
(Serena singing the song called Carry on as she keeps putting her energy into he crescent wand and silver crystal)  
  
Beryl: (in agonized voice) this is only the beginning battle. For when my Spy has sought out the last three Roninscouts, and the last sailor scout you will not triumph.  
(Beryl dies)  
  
Narrator: Yes, I know your wondering where the Ronins were during the battle with Beryl? Well they were battling with Beryl's four Generals Jedite, Neflite, Zoycite, and Malacite.  
  
Jedite: Zoycite I still have a feeling that this is not what we should be doing.  
  
Zoycite: I have the same feeling and we will stop when Darien is back in Feorie's arms.  
  
Neflite: We will be dead before that has a chance to happen if these Ronin Warriors keep attacking us.  
  
Malacite: Relax Neflite we will survive.  
  
(Cye gets a strange feeling)  
  
Cye: Stop guys.  
  
(All of the other Ronins stop and look at Cye)  
Narrator: Cye then explains that all four of Beryl's Generals seem to hesitate before each attack.   
(All the other Ronins realize that Cye is right and a stop fighting completely)  
  
(Badamon and his Netherspirits enter the scene and get hit by the same feeling that Cye and the Ronins received coming from Beryl's Generals.)   
  
Narrator: Badmon walk up to Jedite, Neflite, Zoycite, and Malacite. And realizes that they are actually trapped by beryl's spy and he forces them to fight against those they wish to consider friends.  
  
Badamon: (to the Ronins) These are people that beryl has captured and forced into her service you five must help me break beryl's hold on them each of you take hold of one of these generals of Beryl and hold them still while I go get Sailor Diamond and Sailor Moon to break the spell  
  
(Badamon telaports away) (Five minutes later returns with Sailor Diamond and Sailor Moon)  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Diamond: (double teaming it) Moon Healing Activation. Diamond jewel-healing activation.  
  
Narrator: there was a bright flash of light and Berry's spell was broken.  
**  
**Jedite, Neflite, Zoycite, and Malachite: thank you for helping us. We owe you a great debt of gratitude you could have killed us and instead you broke Beryl's hold on us.   
  
Narrator: Anubis comes on just in time to see Jenny detransform.  
(Jenny detransforms)  
  
Anubis: (Supprized) Jenny, you are Sailor Diamond?  
  
Jenny: yes.  
  
Anubis: (smiles) I wish I could be of more help to you against the Negaverse.  
  
Jenny: Perhaps one day you will be.  
  
(Jenny and Anubis share a friendly hug)  
  
(Everyone exits)  
  
Scene 71 Anubis' chambers. (Three o clock in the morning)  
  
(Jenny enters with a panicked look on her face)   
  
Jenny: (shakily) ANUBIS WAKE UP.  
  
Anubis: (groggily) What is it Jenny?  
  
Jenny: (frightened) Rini, Yulie, Daniel, Mackenzie, and Christine are gone.  
  
Anubis: (shouting) gone were could they go?  
  
Jenny (more panicked) I don't know.  
  
Badamon: what is going on?  
  
Anubis and Jenny: (frightened and panicked) Rini, Yulie, Daniel, Mackenzie, and Christine are gone.  
  
(Strange flute music and Children singing is heard)  
(All three follow)  
  
Scene 72 outside in a park three o clock in the morning.  
Narrator: Anubis sees children heading for a flying ship.  
  
Anubis: There's Rini, Yulie, Daniel, Mackenzie, and Emma  
along with five or six hundred other children.  
  
Badamon: Zinni beanie chili beanie.  
  
Emma: What happened?  
  
(Both the flute player and flying ship disappear)  
  
Badamon: Let's get these kids back to bed.  
(Everyone exits)  
  
Scene 73 the second night   
  
(Strange flute music and Children singing is heard again)  
  
Anubis: Badamon, Rini, Yulie, Daniel, Mackenzie, and Emma are gone again and this time so is Jenny and her sisters.  
  
Badamon: I had hoped it would not come to this but I have no choice bring the mint chip ice cream.  
  
Anubis: Mint ice cream? what good will that does?  
  
Badamon: It will break the spell.  
  
(Both exit)  
  
  
Scene 74 outside in a park three o clock in the morning.  
  
Narrator: Anubis sees children and Jenny and her sisters heading for a flying ship.  
  
(Badamon feed the children the mint ice cream.)  
  
(Pupuran drops his flute and it disappears.)  
  
Pupuran: Don't stand in our way these children have come here of their own free will.  
  
Badamon: Guards grab him locks him in the dungeon.  
  
(Everyone exits)  
  
Scene 75 in the dungeon.  
  
Pupuran: Who are you creeps?  
  
Badamon: we'll ask the questions here. Now who are you?  
  
Pupuran: My name in Pupuran.  
  
Badamon: and now we shall tell you who we are. I am Badamon.  
  
Anubis: and I am Anubis.  
  
Badamon: Now whom do you work for and what is his/her mission?  
  
Pupuran: I work for Lady Badyanna and I am not at liberty to tell you what her mission is.  
  
Badamon: Then we will have to wait till she sends someone for you.  
  
Pupuran: Oh she will probably send one of my brothers.  
  
Badamon: Let's hope so.  
(Badamon and Anubis exit)  
  
(Later)  
  
(Enter Peruru)  
  
Peruru: (tossing a flute to Pupuran) Hey Pupuran you dropped this.  
  
Pupuran: Thanks Peruru.  
  
(Pupuran starts playing that strange flute music again. Children start singing again)  
  
Narrator: As soon as the music started again the warlords woke Badamon and Badamon knew there was nothing he could do this time so Luna and them were forced to follow the children to where ever they were going in order to find the source.  
  
Scene 76 At Lady Badyanna's home Marzipan palace on the planet of Dreamworld.  
  
(All the children are unloaded and placed in to dream coffins)  
  
(warlords and Badamon enter the interior)  
  
Anubis: What are those oblonged pentagons shaped things?  
  
Badamon: They are coffins.  
  
Sekhmet: What is inside them?  
  
Badamon: I don't know let's take a look.  
  
(Dais looks inside the coffins and slams it shut again)  
  
Dais: Badamon do not look in there.  
  
(Badamon Looks and see that the children are in the coffins.)  
  
Badamon: It's the children!  
  
Cale: Are they dead?  
  
Badamon: No. They're only sleeping.  
These are dream coffins I have seen them being used before, Magicians use them to control someone for either good intentions or bad ones but we won't know Badyanna's intentions until we find her.  
  
Anubis: well what kind of dreams are the kids having?  
  
Badamon: From the looks of it I would say happy and good dreams.  
  
(Badyanna enters)   
  
Badyanna: Hello I am Badyanna.  
  
Badamon: What are you doing with our children?  
  
Badyanna: That is for me to know and you to find out but while you are trying to figure it out I can get you two a room to stay in.  
  
Badamon: Sure that would be nice.  
  
Badyanna: Zoycite come here.  
  
Zoycite: Yes my mistress.  
  
Badyanna: take these boys to the guestrooms.  
  
Zoycite: Yes as you wish.  
  
(Zoycite takes Badamon and the warlords to their rooms.   
  
Scene 77 six in the morning.  
  
Badyanna: (Shouting) Children time for breakfast.  
  
Badamon: (groggily) At this forsaken hour of the morning?  
  
Badyanna: Yes then after breakfast they go back to bed till 12 p.m. when they have lunch. After lunch they play all the way till 3 p.m. when they have snack and then after snack they play some more till their bedtime at eight p.m.  
  
(Kids finish breakfast and return to the dream coffins)   
  
(Later at play time)  
  
Badyanna: Why don't you five go plays with the kids.  
  
Badamon: No we are here to observe the children rather than interact with them.  
  
Badyanna: Suit yourselves.  
  
Narrator: Badyanna then took Peruru a side.  
  
Badyanna: Peruru let Jenny stay up an hour later tonight she will lure Anubis to a dream coffin of his own for his own safety just until princess Kaguya is destroyed and my goal for the further protection of earth is achieved.  
  
Peruru: Of course Lady Badyanna.  
  
Scene 78 Anubis' bedroom at 8 p.m.  
  
(Jenny enters)   
  
Jenny: (while bowing) Greetings Anubis.  
  
Anubis: Why so formal Jenny?  
  
Jenny: Formal? I have always called you by your name.  
  
Anubis: Yes but not like we have never met. That woman has some sort of spell on you.  
  
Jenny ( urgently) No I pretend to be under her power. Trying to divert her from killing you. You and Badamon and the other warlords must escape I know the secret way out of here.  
  
Anubis: No! I will not leave with out you.  
  
(Jenny pushes Anubis into a dream coffin)  
  
Anubis: (screaming) Nooooooooo!  
  
(Anubis' Snoring is heard)  
  
(Luna saw everything of the encounter and runs to tell Badamon)   
  
Luna: Badamon wake up.  
  
Badamon: what is it Luna?   
  
Luna: Jenny just pushed Anubis into a dream coffin.  
  
(Badyanna enters)  
  
Badyanna: Badamon what are you doing up? I thought you were asleep.  
  
Badamon: Why did you have Jenny push Anubis in a dream coffin?  
  
Badyanna: you will know soon enough.  
  
Badamon: I see, you have won. Luna , I and the remaining warlords will return home tomorrow I will say goodbye to the children before we leave and wish them well.  
  
Badyanna: Very well goodnight.  
  
Badamon: Goodnight.  
  
Luna: What are you doing Badamon?  
  
Badamon: hush Luna I have a plan but I will not even tell you because the walls may have ears.  
  
Narrator:: Badyanna then has one of the Fairies cast a sleeping spell on Badamon.  
  
Scene 79 the next morning  
  
Luna: Badamon wake up.  
  
Badyanna: Let him sleep Luna.  
  
Luna: No, he wanted to say goodbye to the children.  
  
Badyanna: I will say goodbye for him.  
  
Luna: No, He wanted to do it. Please wake him.  
  
Badyanna: Alright. Since you said please. Peruru Please wake Badamon.  
  
(Peruru plays his flute to undo the spell that was cast on Badamon)  
  
Badamon: I'm up I'm up.  
  
Badyanna: Go and say good bye I will have Pupuran get your things ready to be transported back to earth.  
  
Badamon: Uba scuba give me a tuba.  
(Tuba appears and Badamon begins playing)  
  
Badyanna: (frightened sob scream) STOP! STOP IT YOU'LL DESTROY ALL MY HARD WORK.   
  
Badamon: I'll stop on one condition you tell me why you want the children and what your intentions are.  
  
Badyanna: I will tell that my intentions are pure.  
  
Badamon: If so you have nothing to fear. Why do you want the children?  
  
Pupuran, Peruru, Bananu, and Oranjiya: we will tell you for although it was our idea to kidnap the children and bring them here. She shares the same feelings for the people of earth that we have.  
  
Badamon: then tell me. Fairies what is you purpose for kidnapping the children?  
  
Narrator: The fairies talked amongst themselves to decide who would tell the story. Finally Peruru was chosen.**  
  
**


	5. chapter five

Peruru: Our world was much larger then, Our planet of three "o" clock fairyworld had forests that went on forever. We nurtured the harmony of all living things in the universe but our closest friends were the inhabitants of earth. Then as some times happens a door from another dimension opened and Ayugak (Kaguya) the Snow Queen and Spirit of destruction came out of her dimension and rained down her poisonous snow. Our planet was totally destroyed all the fairies except me and my brother lost their lives and our human friends fled in fear never to return. For along time we had thought they hadn't survived. It was only by joining up with our divertian friend, Badyanna whose planet also had been destroyed by Ayugak, did we learn that many of our human friends had survived and had become parents. It was then that my brothers and I and our friend Badyanna made it our mission the guard and protect the offspring of our human friends from the danger that Ayugak presents. So for 60 centuries we have watched over the children. From Badyanna's hideout at marzipan palace, Here on the planet of Dreamland and now that Ayugak has returned to turn earth into an icicle we have come to gather children and adults into the safety of dreamland that way they will be forever safe.  
Badyanna: My plans were the same as theirs but I said we should try to fight Kaguya first to see if she can be defeated before we take such extreme measures as trying to gather the adults.   
  
Badamon: and can she be defeated?  
  
Badyanna: I don't think so I have tried to defeat her but nothing has worked. If she can be defeated I don't know how but I if you will help, I will continue trying. So that your stay will be as short as possible, not that I want you to leave but you might want to leave.  
  
Badamon: We will see if this checks out with our master Talpa.  
(Everyone exits)  
  
Scene 80 Luna's conversation with Talpa and afterward.  
  
Luna: Talpa this is Luna. Can you hear me?  
  
Talpa: I hear you Luna. Where are you?   
  
Luna: Anubis, Sekhmet, Dais, Cale, Badamon and I are on a planet called dreamland with a woman named Badyanna.  
  
Talpa: (sounding happy) Oh Badyanna. Is she well?  
  
Luna: you know her?   
  
Talpa: Of course she and I have been friends for along time. Please tell me how is she?  
  
Luna: she is fine but she has been kidnapping all the children that are why we went to dreamland.  
  
Talpa: Well she must have good reasons.   
  
Luna: Well she says there is a witch name Kaguya coming to destroy earth.  
  
Talpa: (surpassed and frightened) KAGUYA! She is a terrible person. Give Badyanna all the cooperation you can. I will send all the people we can spare to help.   
  
Luna: Alright. Bye.  
  
Badamon: Well Luna, what did Talpa say?  
  
Luna: their story checks out with Talpa he also told me that he and Badyanna have been friends for along time.   
  
Badamon: (turning to Badyanna) since Talpa and you are such good friends why didn't you just tell us that you were going to gather the children.  
  
Badyanna: I couldn't risk giving away my position Kaguya would have killed me.  
  
Badamon: that makes sense.  
  
Luna: Talpa also says we should give her all the cooperation we can and he is sending every last man that we can spare.  
  
Badamon: There you see Talpa is sending you some more people to help you in your mission.  
  
Badyanna: I will send Peruru to pick them up.  
  
Scene 81 back in the Netherealm at 3 A.m.  
  
(Peruru playing his flute)   
(Ronins, Scouts, Millenium Knights, Artimis, Sammy, and Talpa enter)  
  
Ryo: Hey what are you doing?  
  
Peruru: I am playing my flute.  
  
Cye, Sage and Kento: you were supposed to lead us here not put us to sleep like you did with the children were coming of our own free will.   
  
Peruru: I' m sorry but aside from being a force of habit it also causes the boat to move.   
  
Serena: well it is making me sleepy.  
  
Peruru: Well you should get some sleep on the way to marzipan palace.  
  
Amy and Rowen: (stifling a yawn) you're right.  
  
(All fall asleep as Peruru continues to play his flute)  
  
Scene 82 Back at marzipan palace.  
  
Narrator: When they arrived Badyanna ran to the open arms of her close friend.   
  
Badyanna: Talpa I have missed you so.  
  
Talpa: I have missed you too.  
  
Badyanna: Peruru Take the Ronins Warriors, the Sailor Scouts, the Millenium Knights and the Warlords to their rooms.   
  
Peruru: Ok Badyanna.  
  
(Peruru takes every one to their chambers)  
  
Narrator: Badyanna and Talpa watch as three vortexes are formed from the sugar energy that the children emit.  
  
Badyanna: I didn't know that the sugar energy would form vortexes but since it does we might have a chance. I will pretend that I am powerless then I will show her the vortexes and it should kill her.  
  
Talpa: do you know anything about sugar energy?  
  
Badyanna: Only that if it is allow to accumulate inside children and it could kill them .  
  
(Princess Kaguya enters)  
  
Kaguya: Well Badyanna are you ready to watch earth be blasted into oblivion.  
  
Badyanna: Yes I am but I would ask you a favor first.  
  
Kaguya: Very well what is the favor.  
  
Badyanna: Tell me what you think of (shouts out last part) MY VORTEXES!  
  
(Kaguya looks at the vortexes and begins to disintegrate.)  
  
Kaguya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
(Kaguya dies)  
  
(Everyone except the three o clock fairies and Badyanna gets ready to return to the Netherealm)  
  
Peruru :: (looks at rini ) I want you to have this. (hands her his flute)  
  
Rini: Are you leaving?  
  
Peruru: Not really me and my brothers a dream fairies who protect children while they sleep so you know I will always be with you in your dreams and you will always be in my dreams.  
  
(Rini gives Peruru a kiss on the cheek)   
  
( every one begins to leave for the netherealm)  
  
Rini: Bye bye Peruru .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 83 Back in the Netherealm ( four years later) (Autumn)  
  
Narrator: Four years have passed and still the children show no sign of Aging. That is a good thing especially with people from Dullsvile only twenty-six years away. But Just because they had time to spare did not mean that they just lazed around. No everyone was training for the battle.   
Serena's little brother Sammie was found shortly after the battle with Princess Kaguya. Here is the schedule they use to determine whose turn it is to use the training grounds.   
  
Anubis/SpringSekhmet/ SummerDais/AutumnCale/ Winter Kayura/SSAW  
Jenny / MarchMia / JuneTammy/ SeptemberJessica/ DecemberYulie  
Ryo / MarchCye / JuneKento/ SeptemberSage/ DecemberRowen  
Serena/ AprilAmy/ JulyRaye/ October Lita/ JanuaryMina  
Susan/ AprilAmara / JulyMichelle/ OctoberTara/ JanuaryRini  
Darien/ MayGreg/ AugustChad / NovemberKen/ FebruaryEric  
Sammie/ MayDaniel/ AugustChristine/NovemberMackenzie/ February  
  
Narrator: the Emerald knight has already been found. And  
Beryl's daughter Ursula sends minion to capture Sailor Diamond  
  
(Kahnite enters and creates a roller coaster to the Negaverse)  
  
Kahnite( Sweetly) hello you two.  
  
Jenny: hi.  
  
Kahnite: I bet you would love to try out this new ride that is on its way to a newly open amusement park , wouldn't you?  
  
Jenny: Is it dangerous?  
  
Kahnite: It's safe as a bug. C'mon. Take your boyfriend too.  
  
Jenny: Oh, he's not really my boy-  
Kahnite: Yeah, whatever... I mean, try this ride. You'll love it. That's a guarantee.  
  
Jenny: Okay, why not.  
  
Anubis: Yeah, let's go.  
  
Narrator: The two of them boarded the small cart. Jenny was sitting next to the Greg on the cart while they were getting belted in.  
  
Anubis: I have a bad feeling about this  
  
Jenny: No, you're just scared. I'm scared too, but this is probably a fun ride.  
  
Anubis: No, I really have a bad feeling about it  
  
Jenny: Don't worry, the lady said this ride was safe.  
  
Narrator: They didn't know what was in store for them.  
  
Kahnite: All set?  
  
Narrator: Kahnite pressed the switch. Jenny and Anubis went racing through the air at high speeds.  
  
Anubis: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Jenny: Eeeeeeoooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Narrator: They held on to the handlebars for their lives. Jenny saw something dark open in front of her but had no chance to think about it. Before she knew it, they were soaring through the dark. Jenny couldn't see her hands in front of her. They weren't going as fast anymore and she knew they weren't in the amusement park anymore.  
  
Anubis: Where are we?  
  
Jenny: I don't know. It feels like we're going into another dimension or something.  
  
Narrator: Their voices could hardly be heard because of the air around. They could see a bright spot in front of them, getting closer. They were nearing the other side. She could sense it. The small cart crash landed on the ground. Jenny felt as if her brain was rattled. Anubis was the first to respond. Anubis ripped off the seat belt and jumped off. He walked dizzily to Jenny's side to help her with hers. He took it off of her and threw it to the ground.  
  
Anubis: Where are we?  
  
Jenny: I think the Negaverse  
  
Narrator: She then pulled out her Scout communicator and pressed some buttons to try to contact the other scouts The blank screen stared out at her.  
  
Jenny: Shoot! My communicator won't work I can't contact the other scouts.  
  
Narrator: Greg stepped and put a hand shyly on her shoulder  
  
Anubis: Don't worry Jenny I won't let anything happen to you.  
  
Narrator: Jenny just smiled timidly and walked forward. All she could see were flat plains stretching to the horizon. There were only a few trees scattered here and there. The cart they came on was a wreck, so she had no idea how they would return. Out of the corner of her eye, Jenny saw something appear in the sky. She knew it was something from the Negaverse. She could feel it.   
  
Jenny: Diamond Jewel Power!  
  
Narrator: Anubis watched as in a flash, Jenny disappeared and Sailor Diamond reappeared. He turned to see what she was looking at.  
  
Anubis: Oh my gosh! There's a woman in the sky!  
  
Sailor Diamond: Get back, Anubis, I'll take her!"  
  
Anubis: No, I'll help.  
  
Sailor Diamond: Stay back!  
  
Kahnite: Shut up, both of you!  
  
Sailor Diamond: Diamond Mine Brush!  
  
Narrator: The whole space fogged over and nothing could be seen. Sailor Diamond lowered The goggles Sailor Mercury had loaned her and searched through the fog for Anubis. She found him, almost walking into Kahnite.  
  
Kahnite: Rats!  
  
Narrator: She couldn't see anything clearly. She felt someone pass her and grabbed in front of her. She reached air and more fog. She missed. Anubis walked around, trying to find his way out of the fog. There was no ending to this blindness. Suddenly, he felt someone tap him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Anubis: What!  
  
Sailor Diamond: Shhh!  
  
Anubis: Are you okay?  
  
Sailor Diamond: Yeah, fine. Shhh. We have to get out of here. The fog will only hold for so long, follow me.  
  
Narrator: Sailor Diamond reached down with a gloved hand for his. She took his hand and started walking. Anubis followed her blindly. Suddenly, Sailor Diamond let go of Anubis' hand.   
  
Anubis: Sailor Diamond? ( thinking) Why did she let go.  
  
Narrator: The fog receded and revealed why. Sailor Diamond was pinned on the floor by that weird lady.  
  
Sailor Diamond: Run Anubis! Run!  
  
Anubis: No!  
  
Narrator: Anubis attempted to knock the lady off Sailor Diamond, but was stopped halfway. A gust of icy air blew him onto his behind. Anubis tried to get up again, but the air blew him down harder.  
  
Anubis: Let go of her!   
  
Sailor Diamond: Go, Anubis!"   
  
Anubis: No!   
  
Kahnite: Imbicile!  
  
Narrator: Kahnite blast Anubis back up against a tree and tied his arms behind the tree and blasted him with cold energy. Then she blasted sailor Diamond with cold energy and knocked her out then tied her to a tree and then left them on their own.  
  
Anubis: I hate my life.  
  
Narrator: He was mad that he was so powerless. All he wanted to do was protect Jenny, and he can't even do that. Suddenly, Anubis felt something. He could feel some sort of energy building in the depths of his body. It felt like something, building up until maximum point, then it would explode.  
  
Anubis: Great I'm going to spontaneously combust!  
  
Narrator: But that was not what happened. What happened was going to change his whole life. He had no idea how much impact what was going to happen next was going to have on his life. Anubis could see some sort of light explode behind his eyes. It was a White light, it was almost blinding! The energy was so built up that he felt he would just burst. In a way, he did. He felt this explosion in his body. The light behind his eye seemed to seep out of his body. His clothes were melting off!  
  
Anubis: I'm going to be naked!  
  
Narrator: But in a second, another set of clothes came on. The light died down and he could see clearly. The first thing he noticed were his clothes. He was wearing formal wear. He was wearing a dark brown tux, white blouse and a Dark brown almost black tie tie. He was wearing dark brown slacks.  
  
Anubis: What is this?  
  
Narrator: His hands were still tied together and he was still trapped. Anubis tried to get a hold of the ropes. He didn't know what compelled him to do it. He got a strong grip on the ropes.  
  
Anubis: Disintegrate!  
  
Narrator: The rope Disintegrated and he was free. Anubis immediately got up and stretched his legs. They cracked and creaked. "Wow," was the only way he could explain it. Anubis walked quickly to Jenny and knelt in front of her. She was still wearing the Sailor Fuku, and it looked incredible good on her, thought Anubis. He slapped her softly.  
  
Anubis: Jenny, please wake up  
  
Narrator: Jenny still slept on. Anubis went back and untied her. She was now on the floor, looking half dead. Anubis knew he had to get her to safety, hide somewhere. He put his arms around Jenny waist and tried to lift her up. Unexpectantly, he lifted her off the ground. He had a new strength he never had before. He walked a couple of steps and noticed he didn't feel tired anymore. Off in the distance, he could see a huge boulder, in the middle of flat plain. He slowly made his way to it. Anubis reached the boulder and went behind it. He leaned on the boulder, still carrying Jenny like a baby. Her head was leaning against his shoulder. Anubis noticed how cute she looked, even while she was unconscious. Jenny slowly came to. She was now aware of the sounds around her, or the lack of sounds. She opened her eyes, focusing them slowly. She was looking at someone's collar. She found out she was being carried. She slowly lifted her head to see who was carrying her. He looked familiar. He was staring back at her with a smile.  
  
Jenny: Anubis?  
  
Anubis: Jenny, you woke up.  
  
Jenny: Yeah. Anubis?  
  
Anubis: Hmmm?  
  
Jenny: Can you put me down please?  
  
Anubis: Oh sure.  
  
Narrator: Anubis blushed and put Jenny down. She stood and looked around. She looked at Anubis, or at least what he was wearing?  
  
Jenny: Are you a Knight?  
  
Anubis: A what?  
  
Jenny: "Dais is Emerald Knight, protector of Emerald. He has the same thing you are wearing right now, but in a different color.  
  
Anubis: I don't know. I just felt something weird, then I was wearing this. I Disintegrated the ropes or something and got them off.  
  
Jenny: It sounds all too familiar. But I can't place a finger on it.  
  
Anubis: What do we do now?  
  
Jenny: I don't know. I don't know how we got here, I don't know how we could go back. My Communicator won't even work. There is no where to hide, nothing!  
  
Narrator: Jenny started getting delirious. Jenny stared at her gloved hands,   
  
Jenny: I can't even use my powers to get us out of here!  
  
Anubis: Wait, look  
  
Narrator: A dark figure coming towards them.  
  
Jenny: Stand back, Anubis:  
  
Sailor Pluto: Hold your fire.  
  
Narrator: The voice came out loud and clear. It was a woman's voice, but not Kahnite's.  
  
Jenny: Why?  
  
Sailor Pluto: I am on your side  
  
Jenny: Sailor Pluto!  
  
Sailor Pluto: Yes, Sailor Diamond. (smiles at Anubis) I see you have 'awakened', Diamond Knight.  
  
Narrator: Suddenly, it all came back to the both of them... ...Sailor Diamond and Diamond Knight, fighting side by side. When they weren't fighting, they were still side by side. Princess Jenny and Prince Anubis, They were to be together. Forever. Until one day, one horrible day Beryl came. Diamond Knight, along with the other knights went to fight for Earth, an ally in trouble. But he never came back.  
  
Jenny: was that our past?  
  
Sailor pluto: Yes that was all your past.  
  
(turns to leave)  
  
Jenny: Wait! How do we get out?   
  
Narrator: Sailor Pluto turned and pointed her time staff at the two of them. Slowly, the space in front of them literally opened up. The two Diamond's were gazing into a dark whole, depthless.  
  
Anubis: Do we go in?"   
  
Narrator: There was no answer, Sailor Pluto was gone. Sailor Diamond nodded.  
  
Jenny: This has got to be the way.  
  
Narrator: Diamond Knight took Sailor Diamond's hand and squeezed it.  
  
Both: Ready.  
  
Narrator: The two of them jumped through the hole and started traveling to their own dimension or world.  
  
Jenny: Owe!  
  
Narrator: Jenny landed on her butt on a patch of grass. Anubis thumped down beside her. They looked around and sighed in relief that there was no people in the park and no one saw them fall down.  
  
Anubis: Was that all a dream?  
  
Jenny: No, we better tell Luna and the others. They won't believe it!  
  
Anubis: I don't even believe it  
  
  



	6. Chapter six

  
Scene 84 on the training ground. (winter)  
  
Narrator: Cale has been working his group really hard.  
  
( Jessica is sitting down taking a small rest from all the training she and the others have been doing)  
  
Cale: Jessica I know your tired but we only have twenty six years left be for the Doldrums arrive.  
  
Jessica: Cale I haven't trained this hard since I first learned that I was the Ronin Warrior of Beauty.  
  
Cale: I know but you must increase your strength, speed, and experience.  
  
(Enter strange man)  
  
Man: I am the Pluto Knight I have something for Jessica.  
  
Jessica: (approaching the man with extreme caution) I am Jessica.  
  
Man: I am Carlyle Sailor Pluto's Knight protector and usually remain unknown but it is time for the Gem knights to be awakened. (hands her a silver ring with a Sapphire set in it.   
  
Narrator: Jessica walked up to Cale and handed him the ring.  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile in the Negaverse Queen Beryl's daughter Ursula has taken over for her mother Beryl and sent one of her monsters to attack Jessica  
  
( Crysticite Appears and uses an energy ball to drain energy)  
  
(Jessica runs off and transforms into Sailor Sapphire and attacks Crysticite.)  
Cale: Hey! That's Sailor Sapphire! What's she doing here?  
  
Carlyle:(telepathically)She is here to protect all of these people, especially you, from the Negaverse   
  
Cale: Cool… "Hey! Who's there?"   
  
Carlyle:(telepathically) No time for explanations now, just trust me. I'm a friend.  
  
Cale: So, why are you talking to me?  
  
Carlyle:(telepathically) Because, even though she doesn't know it yet, Sailor Sapphire is in trouble. That agent is simply toying with her!  
  
Cale: SO? What can I do about it? I can barely protect Jessica from that female Martial Arts wacko! How am I supposed to help one of the Sailor Scouts? Why should I help?  
  
Carlyle:(telepathically) Because, it is your destiny to protect Sailor Sapphire, and defend peace and justice. As for how look on your right hand!  
  
Narrator: Cale looked at his right hand, and a ring of gold was on his ring finger. It had a Sapphire for a gem.  
  
Carlyle:(telepathically) Quickly, Cale! The battlefield!  
  
Narrator: Cale looked up. The battle had taken a bad turn for both sides. One of Sapphire's attacks, had caught Crysticite by surprise, and had destroyed her energy ball. While this was somewhat good, Crysticite had used it to blast away at Sapphire, who was distracted by the destruction of the energy ball.  
  
Sailor Sapphire: (thinking) So that was how she gathered all the energy of these people, and what was behind the sudden overwhelming sensation of evil.  
  
Narrator: Unfortunately, that was all the distraction that was necessary as Sapphire was blasted by Crysticite. Sapphire went sprawling to the ground.   
  
Sailor Sapphire: Uhh...Can't take too many more of those shots.  
  
Crysticite: Still in this, I see Since you've destroyed my energy crystal, I'll just take the energy of that stupid Warlord Too bad he won't recover from the draining I will give him. Such a pity. He was cute, too.  
Narrator: This infuriated Sapphire, as she physically charged Crysticite. Sapphire wanted to rip this woman apart. She was not only going to kill Cale, but, she had originally intended to take Cale for herself.  
  
Sailor Sapphire:(Shouting) LIKE HELL, YOU WILL!  
  
Narrator: Crysticite waited until Sapphire was close, then, she stepped to the side, and brought up her knee into Sapphire 's midsection. She quickly whirled around the stunned Sapphire, and gave her a Knife edge to the back of her neck, dropping her like a stone. Crysticte then picked up Sapphire by the back of her neck. Sapphire was practically out. She was breathing heavy, but, still in there. Crysticite then smiled that same smile at her.  
  
Crysticite: You know, Sapphire. Instead of that boy, I'll just drain you!" She said, and began to do just that very thing. She dropped Sapphire with her one hand, blasted her once, just to make sure she wouldn't get up quickly, and picked her up by the throat with one hand. A ball of energy formed in her other hand, as she began to drain all of the energy out of Sailor Sapphire.  
  
Narrator: Cale watched all of this in sick horror. He couldn't believe that any of the Sailor Scouts could be beaten like this, yet, it had happened, and now, Sailor Sapphire was losing her energy, and possibly, her life.  
  
Carlyle:(telepathically) If you don't do something, Sailor Sapphire will die!  
  
Cale: But, what can I do?  
  
Carlyle:(telepathically) Use your ring!   
  
Cale: HOW?  
  
Carlyle: (telepathically) You KNOW how! Now, do it!   
  
  
Cale: (Crying) But, I don't! I'm just a Warlord. How am I supposed to use a ring I've never seen, to help one of the scouts. I DON'T KNOW HOW!  
  
Narrator: Just then, something happened to Sailor Sapphire. Her costume began to fade away, and suddenly, where Sailor Sapphire had hung in the grasp of this woman, Jessica, his best friend, hung limply in this woman's hands.   
  
Cale: NOOOOO! Please, stop it!  
  
Narrator: Crysticite either ignored him, or didn't hear him, as she continued to drain Jessica. It was no use. If something wasn't done, Jessica would die at this woman's hands. Then, as if a dam broke inside of him, he KNEW what he had to do! He clenched his right hand into a fist, raised it in the air, and cried out the words that would change him FOREVER.  
  
Cale: SAPPHIRE KNIGHT POWER!  
  
Narrator: With that the Sapphire on the ring lit up, glowed for a second, and suddenly, his body was immersed in Shards of Sapphires, as they shot from the ring, and engulfed his whole body. But, they didn't cut him, or even Pierce his skin. They simply wrapped around him. When the shards dispersed, Cale didn't even bother to think about what just happened, he simply acted, as if on instinct. He leaped in the air, and came crashing down on Crysticte's face, sending her sprawling. He also picked up Jessica's body, and set it off to the side. He then turned to face Crysticite, who was not too happy.   
  
Crysticite: Who are you? What business do you have interfering with me?  
  
Cale: I am the bodyguard of blue gem. Those who represent it, deserve my respect and protection. Those who oppose it and its allies, deserve my wrath! Beware, Negaverse lackey for I am the Knight of Sapphires, and, in the name of Sapphires, You'll pay DEARLY!  
  
Narrator: She looked at him. He was wearing formal wear. He had a deep gray tuxedo jacket, and slacks. He had on a white shirt and a very dark Gray, almost black tie. He also had on a set of white Gloves His hair was pulled back, and tied into a ponytail. He also had a small belt around his waist, and at his hip, a wicked looking dagger.  
  
  
Crysticite: (thinking) Well, this was unexpected! So, Sailor Diamond has an ally. No matter. I'll just get him too   
  
Narrator: she launched a bolt at him, figuring that this fight would be no different than her fight with Sailor Sapphire. This was her mistake. As the bolt neared him, he pulled out his dagger, and swung at the incoming missile with the flat of the blade. The result was that the bolt was sent flying back to Crysticite, who barely got out of the way. He then launched his attack.  
  
Cale: SAPPHIRE RAGING INFERNO!  
  
Narrator: She quickly raised her shield as a stream of red tendrils surrounded her and the area she occupied. She looked around. Nothing had happened. She laughed.   
  
Crysticite: Is that the best you can do, mighty Knight of Sapphires?  
  
Narrator: He smiled a cold smile at her, and said one word.  
  
Cale: IGNITE!  
  
  
Narrator:. The result could be seen for miles around, as a huge fireball suddenly erupted all around her. The heat was so inetnse, she could feel it penetrating her defenses. If she didn't, it could break through all around her, and she would be dead. Besides, she had already collected energy from here and other places. A fight with this Knight would be pointless.  
  
Crysticite: You've won this round, Knight! Be assured, you won't win when next time we meet!  
  
Narrator: she then teleported back to the Negaverse.  
Cale looked around. He saw that the people were slowly recovering. He then decided that discretion would be the better part of valor, as he picked up Jessica, and quickly made his way back to Talpa's palace. When he got inside, he headed to her bedroom once there he told Anne that she had passed out during the training sequence and that he would explain the outfit when he got around to it. the two of them laid Jessica down her bed and Cale asked to be alone with her for awhile and complied and left the room. Meanwhile Cale tried to make Jessica comfortable. Then he stepped back and looked at the ring on his hand. He also looked at his clothes. Well, he knew now how to change into this Sapphire Knight hero.  
  
Cale: (thinking) how do I change back?  
  
Carlyle: It's simple, Knight Protector. Just will yourself to change back.  
  
Narrator: He spun around and saw a Man in a Millenium knight outfit. This one, however, was wearing a black shirt, and had black boots. His tie was black, and his hair was black with a greenish tint to it.   
  
Cale: How do you know? You don't look like any of the other Millenium knights.  
  
  
Carlyle:(smiling) This is true. However, if you doubt my sincerity, merely ask Princess Sapphire when she awakens.  
  
Narrator: Carlyle then tossed a small crystal at his feet. Cale jumped back, and Carlyle smiled again.   
  
Carlyle: I imagine you to be skittish, Prince Sapphire, but you have no need to fear me at this time.   
  
Cale: What do you mean `at this time?  
  
Carlyle: There may come a time, when we must be at odds. Know that if it does come, I shall not hold back!   
  
Cale: Anytime Mister.  
  
  
Carlyle: ( Sighing) Oh to be able to be with my princess but alas she does not remember me and will not remember me until all the gem knights are awakened.  
  
Narrator: He then looked at Jessica who was still out cold, and then looked at Cale.  
  
Carlyle: If you both wish to know, you must both place your hands on the crystal, and say` Restore' at the same time. If not, then do not. But, you must decide. You have 24 standard hours, before the crystal disrupts.  
  
Narrator: He then, turned to leave. As if he read Cale's mind, He turned his head  
  
Carlyle: Point your ring at her, and say Revitalize.  
  
Narrator: She then started walking away, and faded from sight.  
Cale, not knowing what else to do to help Jessica, pointed his ring at her.  
  
Cale: REVITALIZE!  
  
Narrator: He felt stupid for doing it, but then he saw a swirl of diamond shards shoot from his ring, and envelop Jessica. He yelled at it to stop, fearing that it would hurt her, but, it merely wrapped around her, and in a flash of light, she was once again, Sailor Sapphire He then picked up the crystal, and studied it. Sailor Sapphire began to stir, as if waking up. He quickly tucked the crystal into his jacket as she awoke. When Jenny opened her eyes, she realized three things: 1. She was in Talpa's palace and in her own room on her bed. 2. The Negaverse minion had defeated her, but she was still alive, and still in costume. and 3. She wasn't alone. She quickly jumped to her feet, and took on a battle stance. She looked at the man facing her. He made no offensive moves, but, simply studied her.   
  
Sailor Sapphire: Who are you?  
  
Cale: (thinking) What should I say? Should I tell her that I know who she is?  
  
Cale: I am the Knight protector of Sapphires, or Sapphire Knight if you prefer.  
  
Sailor Sapphire: Did you save me?  
  
Cale: Yes  
  
Sailor Sapphire: Are you from the Silver Millenium?  
  
Cale: I don't know.  
  
Sailor Sapphire: Do I know you?  
  
Cale: Sailor Sapphire  
  
Narrator: He feared that question and all those related to it.   
  
Cale: There is a way for perhaps both of our questions to be answered. There are many things I do not know. A man in a Black Knight outfit, gave this to me." he said as he pulled out the crystal.  
  
  
Sailor Sapphire: You saw Pluto Knight?  
  
Cale: Yes. He told me how to use this crystal, but, only if we wanted to use it. He said we must BOTH place our hands upon it, and say `RESTORE'  
  
Sailor Sapphire: Well, let's use it!  
  
Cale: No. At least, not yet. Not until I ask a boon of you. You see, I know who you are Jessica.  
  
Narrator: She gasped when she heard him say those words. She was about to respond when he held up his hand.   
  
Cale: I shall show you who I am, if you so desire. My boon is that you at least hear me out, when I change to my human guise. If, after you see who I am, you still wish the information locked in this crystal, it is yours. If, however, you wish nothing more to do with me, I shall depart. I shall still leave this with you, if you desire, however. Perhaps it will serve some use to you, but in that instance, I shall not remain, and would ask that when you remember me, it is with fondness. (thinking) Did I just say all THAT?  
  
Sailor Sapphire: Fine. Change back. I'll go first, then you. I'll hear you out, but, if you're a Negaverse General you'd better just pack it in.  
  
Cale: No Knowing you, it will be worse than if I was.  
  
(finishes detransforming and reveals the warlord Cale)  
  
Narrator: To say she was stunned, was an understatement.  
  
Jessica: CALE!? YOU'RE THE SAPPHIRE KNIGHT!? HOW?! WHEN?! WHY?!   
  
Cale: Yeah, Jessica I'm Sapphire Knight. To answer your questions: 1. With this ring (He held up the ring that had suddenly appeared on his hand) 2. Right after that Woman knocked you out, and 3. Uhm..Would you believe to try and save you?" he asked. He then told her all that had happened to him, while she and the woman were fighting, and everything that happened after that. He then held up the crystal, and said "The rest, you already know. So, what's your decision, Jessica?  
  
Narrator: She was confused to say the least. Here was a guy she liked, sort of, and here he was as a Knight of sorts. He had protected her, when that woman had knocked her out, yet, she had always considered herself one of the most powerful gem scout. But, this woman beat her easily, and Cale (Sapphire Knight?!) had beaten her? What would the crystal say? Would she just get hurt again? She looked at Cale. Was that FEAR he saw in his eyes? Fear of What? He had just went toe to Toe with a powerful minion of the Negaverse, so, what was he afraid of? HE was afraid of what SHE might say! WHY? Because he cared for her, that's why? He couldn't handle the woman he liked hating him. He already had things to deal with, like his new power, and, how it might change his life here.   
  
  
Jessica: First of all, I don't want you going anywhere. Second of all, I don't blame you for what you did. In fact, if you didn't I'd be dead or worse, by now. As for the rest, Let me sleep on it, and, we'll talk about it in the morning!  
  
Cale: Uhh Jessica. That Pluto Man said if we don't decide in 24 hours, this crystal will shatter, and then we'll never know the truth.  
  
Jessica: Well then, I guess we better get a goodnights' sleep then. Goodnight, Cale.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 85 Training grounds( Spring)  
  
Narrator: Anubis and Jenny began training themselves not only as ronin warrior and warlord but as Sailor and Millenium knight.   
  
  
Anubis : well I am glad that you an d I are training together.  
  
Jenny: Yes but no you are just learning how to use your new powers  
  
Anubis: yes but with your help I know I can master my newly discovered powers.  
  
Jenny: (smiling) Oh Anubis.   
  
Narrator: Jenny Kisses anubis on the cheeck. For at the moment they are still only very good friend  
  
  
Scene 86 Libray (summer)  
  
Narrator: Jenny plopped down more books on the table. Anubis looked  
up from an even bigger stack of books to see Jenny sitting across from him.  
  
Jenny: Sorry  
  
Narrator: She sat across from him in the library. They were both "catching up" on some of their classes. Actually, they were just trying to go ahead of their classes.  
  
Anubis: It's okay.  
  
Narrator: Anubis said and went back to his books Ater about five minutes of deep reading and silence,  
Jenny heard Anubis sigh in frustration  
  
Jenny: What's wrong, Anubis?  
  
Anubis: Nothing.  
  
Jenny: What do you mean nothing? It's clear that something is  
on your mind. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help.  
  
Anubis: I don't think so.  
  
Jenny: Why? How do you know I can't help you?  
  
Anubis: If you must know…  
  
Narrator: Anubis was kind of embarassed at it.  
  
Anubis: Can you tell me something first?  
  
Jenny: Sure, anything.  
  
Anubis: Do any of the other Knight's have troubles with their  
powers or anything?  
  
Jenny: No. Not that I know of  
  
Narrator: Jenny thought, Emerald Knight  
was great with his powers, but she didn't know about Sapphire Knight.  
  
Anubis: I'm having troubles with my powers.  
  
Jenny: What kind of troubles?  
  
Anubis: I can't control them  
  
Jenny: What do you mean? When I saw you use them, they were pretty good. We even practiced it together remember? They seemed like they were in perfect shape."  
  
Anubis: I can't really explain it, At first,  
I thought it was because I was new at all this, but after  
we practiced, it still happened.  
  
Jenny: What still happened?  
  
Anubis: I would be like looking at something, or pointing or  
just picking it up, then all of a sudden, my powers would  
come out. Last time, I Disintagrated my houseplant. Yesterday,  
I froze my flower vase and it shattered. I can't control  
my powers when I'm in normal form. I can't stand it.  
I'm afraid to even point at something because it might  
Disintagrate or bust.  
  
Jenny: Why didn't you tell me sooner?  
  
Anubis: Because, I didn't think it would be so bad. I thought  
it was just temporary."  
  
Jenny: We better tell Artemis or Luna soon  
  
Anubis: What will they do about it?  
  
Jenny: "I don't know, but so far, they know more about this  
scout business than we do.  
  
Scene 86 Jessica's room, and then the Silver millenium (summer)  
  
Cale: C'mon Jessica, let's just try this think out before it's too late.  
  
Jessica: Cale, just bug off!  
  
Narrator: Jessica was sweeping around her room  
  
Cale: "Jessica, this is our last chance! If  
you don't want to do it, at least do it for me.  
  
Jessica: Why should I  
  
Narrator: She was getting sick and  
tired of Cale nagging her about the memory crystal. Cale stopped infront of Jessica, blocking her path,  
  
Cale: Jessica,  
listen to me. If you past this up, we won't know about our  
past, we won't know anything! Jessica,please.   
  
Narrator: Jessica pushed him out  
of the way, continuing her sweeping.  
Cale grabbed Jessica's arm," and yelled at her using language that I figure is unsuitable for the younger members of the audience. He was getting sick and tired of her acting like Mrs High and  
Mighty. Jessica dropped her broom. She had a feeling that was the  
last straw that broke the camel's back. She didn't want to  
push him that far. She lowered her eyes, trying to fight  
the tears. She didn't want Cale to see her cry. He would  
think that he really got to her.  
Suddenly, Cale let go. He didn't want to yell at her  
like that, but it had to be done. He felt bad that he made  
her feel bad. But someone needed to tell her she was way out  
of line, that she was acting pretty selfish.  
  
Cale:(Mumbling) Look Jessica, I'm sorry I went off like that.  
  
Narrator: He turned to leave her alone.  
  
Jessica: No, Cale .  
  
Narrator: Jenny was holding her hand out to Cale he could see tears in her violet eyes forming. He didn't  
mean to make her cry.  
  
Jessica: (continuing to hold out her hand) You were right, Cale . I have been selfish. I'm ready for the crystal.  
  
Cale: Are you sure?  
  
Jessica: Yes.....I'm sure.  
  
Narrator: Cale held the crystal out on his palm and held it out  
to Jessica. Jessica swallowed back her tears and touched it.  
For the first moment, it was as if the sky exploded.  
Blinding light seeped from every nook and cranny. Jessica gasped  
and shut her eyes. The light was too intense. She got closer  
to Cale , feeling around blindly.  
Not sure what to do, Cale held Jessica up against him.  
He squinted, trying to see through the bright light. It was  
as if they were suddenly surrounded by the sun. All of the light,  
but none of the heat.  
Finally, the light died out and got darker and darker.  
Jessica opened her eyes and saw that she was staring straight into  
Cale s chest. She drew away and hid the blush on her face.  
  
Cale: It's nightime  
  
Jessica: Where are we?  
  
Narrator: She looked around. They  
were standing on some sort of balcony with white and red marble  
floors. She looked over the banister and saw a lot of people  
walking into the front entrance.  
  
Cale: Hey, awesome! Look at that, they  
can't see us!  
  
Narrator: Cale walked out of the balcony into what looked  
like a large room. Jessica saw that no one noticed him. She followed  
Cale into the room and gasped when she saw what it was.  
  
Jessica: It's a ballroom!  
  
Narrator: The ballroom was huge,  
almost the size of a football field.  
  
Cale: Follow me, Jessica  
  
Narrator: Cale smiled and grabbed for her  
hand. She pulled her and walked to the center of the ballroom.  
Jessica awed at how she could past through everyone as if  
she was a ghost. *So this is how it feels to be a ghost* She  
thought to herself. She saw someone who caught her interest.  
Cale felt Jessica tug at his hand and stopped. She was  
staring at something. He followed her gaze and saw what  
was attracting so much attention. There was a young lady  
at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a fire red gown  
that dragged on the ground. Her long luxurious light brown hair was  
pulled back in a pale blue bow and her earrings brought out her big blue eyes.  
  
Jessica: That's me!?  
  
Narrator: She couldn't contain  
herself. It was like staring at a mirror of herself, but  
an older version, probably what she would look like in a few years.  
The gentleman next to the dressed up version of  
Jessica was wearing Gray. A Gray tuxedo and dark gray tie.  
He had long blue hair and was tied neatly in back. The way  
he had his arm around her waist meant that he was probably her boyfriend.  
  
Cale: Wait a minute.... That's  
me! No, I'm here. So I can't be there. So who is that? Where are we?  
Jessica, where are we?  
  
Jessica: Shhh.... (Jessica put her finger on her lips), The MC is talking.  
  
MC: Welcome, distinguished ladies and gentlemen. Welcome  
to Princess Jessica's 21st birthday. Please, enjoy yourselves  
and feel free to go on the dance floor.  
  
Narrator: The MC then  
put on a soft melody.  
  
Jessica: We're in the Silver Millineum.  
  
Cale: The past?  
  
Jessica: Yes  
  
Cale: Whoa, do you mean to say that we went back in time?  
  
Jessica: Yes, Hard to believe, isn't it?  
  
Cale: You bet  
  
Jessica: That's us up there  
  
Narrator:There was some color coming  
into her usually creamy cheeks.  
  
Cale: Yeah, I noticed.  
  
Narrator: Cale was watching her reaction.  
Jessica didn't look too uncomfortable, but she had a slight blush.  
Jessica looked at a couple dancing in the middle of the  
dance floor. They looked familiar in their matching green  
clothes. The girl was wearing a silky green gown with layer  
after layer of light green lace going around her. The guy was  
wearing a dark green tuxedo she had seen before.  
  
Jessica:(pointing) Hey, it's Tammy and Dais!  
  
Cale: Where?  
  
Jessica: Let's go get a closer look at them  
  
Narrator:Jessica led Cale (literally) through a crowd of people and pointed  
them out on the dance floor.  
  
Cale: Wow, they still look the same.  
  
Jessica: Yes, I know. They look so into each other.  
  
Narrator: She saw that Dais was holding Tammy so close to  
him that their steps were almost as one. Dais whispered something  
to Tammy that Jessica couldn't hear, but she saw that it made her  
smile. To her surprise, Tammy kissed him so impulsively, it made  
her blush just looking at them. She wondered if Cale would love  
her as much.   
  
Voice inside her head: You won't know until you give him a chance,  
  
Cale(to himself) They really love each other,   
. I wonder if Jessica would ever love me as much. But  
she's always mad at me. I wish she was in a good mood more  
often, she's so beautiful when she smiles. If only she gave  
me the chance.  
  
Jessica: Let's go outside. It's getting stuffy in here  
  
Narrator: Jessica surprisingly took Cale 's hands. Out of the corner of  
her eye, she saw Jessica of the past kissing Cale .  
Cale followed her, not daring to say anything, afraid  
that she would let go. They made it to the balcony they were on  
before and stood there.  
Jessica: Wow, you can see Earth from here!  
  
Cale: That's Earth?  
  
Jessica: Yes  
  
Cale:(Pointing) What planet is that?  
  
Jessica: It's not a planet, silly. It's one of Mars' moons." we are remembering the time we we celabrating my birthday at one of our summer homes the one on the planet Mars with my sisters AHCOO Excuse me.  
  
Cale: Are you cold?  
  
Narrator: Cale got closer to her.  
  
Jessica:(Snuggling up to cale) Just a little  
  
Cale: (to himself)Oh my god, I must be dreaming. If I don't touch her, maybe  
I won't wake up.  
  
Narrator: he said this because Jessica  
was actually wanting to touch him! So Cale tried to restrain himself from putting  
his arms around her.  
  
Jessica: Cale ?  
  
Cale: Hmmm?  
  
Narrator: He barely kept his voice from cracking. He was  
intoxicated by the scent of her hair. What was that smell? Straw berry?  
  
Jessica: I'm sorry I've been so mean to you.  
  
Cale: That's I'm sorry I've been so mean to you.s okay. I'm use to it by now  
  
Jessica: No, it's not. I'm not like that. I want to show  
you that I'm not usually that mean.  
  
Narrator: Cale got up the nerve to put his arms around her  
and hug her closer than he ever did his whole life.  
  
Cale: I know you're not like that. I've seen how you  
are with your friends. I just don't know why you act like you do toward me.  
  
Narrator: Jessica marveled at how sensitive Cale could be. All this  
time, she thought he was this warlord with no feelings but now,  
she saw that he had deep feelings just like everyone else.  
She wanted to tell him the real reason why she acted the way  
she did to him, but she didn't know how to say it.  
  
Cale: Jessica, is it because you can't stand the sight of me?  
Because everytime you see me, your face changes into a frown.  
  
Narrator: Jessica turned around in his arms and faced him. She wanted  
to tell him the truth about why she acted like she did toward him.  
She looked deeply into his bottemless eyes, that seemed to pull her in.  
  
Jessica: Cale , it's not that I hate you." Jessica said quietly,  
"It's just that...  
  
Narrator: she blushed at what she was going to say  
  
Jessica: It's just that I don't know how to act around you.  
  
Cale: What? (to himself) What is Jessica talking about?  
  
Jessica: It's just that, well....I like you. But I guess  
I'm afraid of what you would think, so I pretend that I hate  
you. Cale , you should know by now that I don't really tell  
people how I really feel.  
  
Narrator: Jessica didn't know why she was suddenly  
telling him something she never told anyone else.  
  
Cale: I like you too, Jessica. But you don't have to cover  
up your emotions like that. It's not healthy.  
  
Narrator: Cale hugged  
Jessica. She was bearing her soul to him, and he didn't know why.  
Maybe, they really were meant to be.  
  
Jessica: Kiss me, Cale .  
  
Narrator: She wanted to kiss him. She didn't deny that anymore.  
Cale's eye bugged out. Only an hour ago, she couldn't  
stand the sight of him, now she wanted to kiss him? What could  
he do but agree? He pulled her up closer to her and kissed her  
for the first time.  
Jessica let her arms wrap around his neck, twirling around  
a lock of his hair. Right then, there was no one in the whole  
world except them.  
When they seperated, both were taking in deep breaths.  
Jessica looked at him, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Cale: Wow  
  
Narrator: He wondered why he didn't wake  
up from this dream yet.  
  
Jessica: Cale , it's not a dream.  
  
Narrator: The two looked around and saw that they were now back  
In Jessica's room in Talpa's palace. The crystal was gone, but they had something  
more important. They remembered their love, and what they shared back then.  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

  
  
Scene 87 Anubis's room (Summer)  
  
Sammy: Show me what you mean by that.   
  
Anubis: I can't show you. It just happens spontaneously  
  
Narrator: They were in Anubis's room. "They" as in Anubis, Jenny and  
Sammy. Jenny couldn't get a hold of Luna and Artemis because Serena and Mina  
weren't answering the communicator, which meant that they  
probably lost it somewhere in their rooms again.  
  
Sammy: Wierd  
  
Jenny: Is that all you can say about it?  
  
Sammy: There's not a logical explanation I can think of.  
  
Anubis: So what am I suppose to do? Just leave it like it? What  
if I accidently freeze one of my friends? Or Jenny?  
  
Narrator: He put his head in his hands and sighed.  
Jenny put a hand on Anubis' shoulder. She felt bad for him.  
he had just recently found out he was a Knight, but he can't even control his powers.  
  
Sammy: Wait, calm down, Anubis. I'll think of something.  
  
Jenny: Sammy, why do you know more about the Knights than  
Artemis or Luna?  
  
Narrator: The question had been swimming in her head for a long time.  
  
Sammy: From what I can remember, I was advisor to the Knights. Just  
as Luna and Artemis are the advisors to the Scouts.That's  
the only reason I can give you.  
  
Anubis: Why is this happening only to me?! How can I protect Jenny when I can't even control my own  
powers?!  
  
Sammy: Maybe something about the ring is not working.  
  
Narrator: Jenny and Anubis both looked up.  
  
Jenny: What ring?  
  
Sammy: Don't you have the ring?  
  
Anubis: No, what are you talking about?  
  
Sammy: If you don't have the ring, how did you transform?  
  
Anubis: I don't know! I'm new at this. This is the first time in  
my life when I can't learn or remember how!  
  
Jenny: Wait, I remember when I saw him transform,  
On his forehead, the Diamond sign, the aura would light up and  
then he would disappear in a flash of white light and come  
back as Diamond Knight!  
Sammy: So you didn't see him with the ring?  
  
Anubis: What ring are you talking about?  
  
Sammy: Wait, let me try something, stand back. I haven't  
done this for a long time.  
  
Jenny: What are you doing?  
  
Narrator: Sammy jumped high into the air and made a forward  
flip in mid air. His feline body made a full circle and  
in the circle, appeared a ring from the middle of no where.  
Sammy's landing was not as graceful. He fell flat on him back.  
  
Jenny: Sammy, are you alright?  
  
Narrator: She picked up the ring. Sammy tried to get up gracefully,  
  
Sammy: Ugh! Next time,  
I'll let Luna and Artemis do the acrobatics.  
  
Jenny: Sammy, what is this ring for?  
  
Sammy: It's for Anubis  
  
Narrator: Jenny handed it to Anubis. Anubis took a look at it. It was a  
silver band with a snow white diamond set in the middle.  
  
Anubis: "What is it for?  
  
Sammy: Put it on  
  
Narrator: Anubis obeyed and slipped it onto his pinky. It was a little loose.  
  
Sammy: On your pointer finger  
  
Narrator: Anubis put it on and it fit perfectly.  
  
Sammy: Say Diamond Knight Power.  
  
Anubis: Diamond Knight Power!  
  
  
Narrator: He felt the power  
surge again, but this time from the ring and not his  
forehead. He felt the diamond shards touch his body and his  
Knight clothes formed. Infront, Diamond Knight stood. Sammy smiled, glad  
that he found the simple solution.  
  
Sammy: The ring curbs all your aura, or Diamond Power into  
it. That way, you can control it better in your human  
form. It's like the scout's transformation pens.  
  
Jenny: But we don't need the pens now, Sammy. Why?  
  
Sammy: Wait, I was about to explain. Now the scouts' powers  
are almost at max and there's no real use for the pens  
to curb it. The powers can pretty much contain themselves,  
and that is why. All the Knights are barely being awakened,  
so they need the ring to store the surplus power. All the  
Knights need one except Jupiter Knight. He has his sword,  
which acts like the ring. I think he is different because he  
has the power of thunder and lightning, which is the most  
destructive and powerful.  
  
Jenny: Who are the other Knights?  
  
Sammy: I can't remember. Most of it is a big fuzzy blur  
to me," Sammy admitted.  
  
Narrator: Anubis had transformed back and was sitting beside  
Jenny.  
  
Anubis: What do I do with the ring when I'm not wearing it?  
I don't want to lose it.  
  
Sammy: You can store it in your dimensional pocket like the  
others,  
  
Anubis: And how do I do that?  
  
Sammy: Just concentrate on putting it away  
  
  
  
  
Narrator: Anubis concentrated, with the ring in his palm. All of  
a sudden, it kind of melted into nothing and then it was gone.   
  
Sammy: There, you see. Now if you want it back, just think  
hard about it.  
  
Narrator: Anubis followed the instructions and thought about it.  
All of a sudden, it was there in his hand. Anubis made it disappear again.  
  
Anubis: Wow,  
  
Narrator: Anubis said and made it disappear again.  
  
Jenny: Weird isn't it?  
  
Anubis: There is just no possible explanation for this. All through  
school, I've been learning and proving that things like this  
can not happen. But now, it's happening right in front  
of me. I just can't explain or prove it.  
  
Narrator: Jenny put a hand on Anubis's and looked at him.  
  
Jenny: Don't try to figure it out. I've spent many days and nights trying to  
find some proof behind this, but it's impossible."   
When I first found out I was a scout, I  
tried to think of a scientific reason that could make this  
possible, but found none. Finally, I just declared it  
something out of this world, magic even.  
  
Anubis: Magic?  
  
Jenny: I guess  
  
Sammy: It's not magic. It's just what people from the Moon Kingdom  
can do.  
  
Anubis: So, Sammy, were you always a cat?  
  
  
Sammy: Yes  
  
Anubis: Then how come you can talk and do human things? Don't tell me all the pets in the Moon Kingdom can talk too.  
  
Sammy: is not a pet. I am an advisor to the Knights. Luna and Artemis  
don't prefer to be called a pets either  
  
Anubis: Oh, sorry. But where I come from, cat's are usually  
known as pets.  
  
Narrator: Jenny was shocked. This was not the sweet and kind of shy  
Anubis she knew. He was acting, acting like a jerk.  
  
Jenny: Anubis, that's not very nice.  
  
Anubis: Nice? Do you think it's nice that I'm being grabbed  
out of my own 'normal' life and being thrown into this?  
Oh, I like it alright, because it brings me closer to you,  
but look! I'm talking to an orange and yellow cat! Most people would  
think I'm tipping off of the sane edge.  
  
Narrator: Anubis immediately wanted to take it back.  
  
Jenny: Anubis...what's happening to you?  
  
Narrator: Anubis got up, walked to the window and stared out. The world  
outside was 'normal', but his world would never be. he couldn't see where his life  
was heading. For once, he didn't have control of his life.  
  
Anubis: Jenny, I'm sorry. Forget what I said. I didn't mean  
any of it. It's just too weird. I never wanted to hurt  
you, I'm sorry.  
  
Narrator: Then, he looked at Sammy  
  
Anubis: I'm sorry for calling you just a white cat and a pet, Sammy.  
  
Sammy: It's okay, I understand. You're just under a lot  
of pressure.  
  
Jenny: Sammy, can we be alone?  
  
Sammy: Sure. Look, I'll go find Luna and Artemis and talk to them. Call us  
if you need us,  
  
Narrator: Sammy jumped out an open window onto the roof.  
Jenny walked over to where Anubis was. She felt sorry for him,  
because she knew what he was going through. She went through  
the same thing after she found out she was a scout. First,  
she felt anger. Anger because she could not take control of  
her life. Then, she felt pity. Pity to herself. What if  
one of the scouts was in trouble and she was unable to come to their aid?  
  
Jenny: Anubis, I know you didn't mean any of that. I know how  
you feel, but there's no use moping about it. Just take  
advantage of what you have. It IS possible to live a normal  
life after all this.  
  
Narrator: Jenny tried to give Anubis some hope that he could still lead a normal life as a sailor scout Although she had never had even a month off of youma fighting. It was like  
wherever she went, there was trouble.  
  
  
Anubis: If I went back to a year ago, and told myself this would  
happen, I would have never believed it.  
  
Narrator: He turned around and looked at Jenny. She was the girl he had like  
on the first sight. Finding out her intellectual abilities  
only made it better. And now, this scout thing got him even closer to her.  
  
Jenny: Look, whenever you need to talk, I'm there, okay?  
  
Anubis: Sure  
  
Narrator: Anubis hugged Jenny and kissed the top of her forehead.  
He no longer felt afraid of her. Afraid of the commitment to her.  
  
  
Scene 88 warlords lounge (Autumn)  
  
Narrator: Mia and Sekhmet were spending some time together.  
  
Mia: (Handing Sekhmet a gold ring with a ruby set in the middle) Here Sekhmet this is a symbol of our eternal friendship.  
  
Sekhmet:(smiling) thanks Mia. ( slips ring on his ring finger and hugs Mia.)  
  
( A Negaverse Lackey attacks.)  
  
Mia: Sekhmet run I will soon Follow.  
  
Sekhmet: All right.  
  
(Sekhmet runs)  
  
Mia: Ruby Power!  
  
Narrator: Vanagrite has told Sailor Ruby that he is one of the finest warriors of the Negaverse.  
  
(Sekhmet decides he is going to go back and help Mia)(Runs back)  
  
(Sekhmet sees Sailor Ruby fighting Vanagrite)  
  
Sekhmet: (Talking to himself) They Appear to be evenly matched.  
  
Carlyle(Telepathically) Appearances can be VERY deceiving.  
  
Narrator: Sekhmet turned around, but he saw no one standing there. He began to wonder if he was hearing things.  
  
Carlyle: You are! But, that's not important. The battle in front of you, however, is VERY Important! And before you as who I am, or Why the battle is important, Vanagarite was not boasting when he said he was the finest warrior. He is just testing her. As for who I am, call me....a friend.  
  
Sekhmet: Who is Vanagarite?  
  
Narrator: This innocent question proved to be Ruby's undoing, as she was distracted by the sound of his voice.  
  
Sailor Ruby: Sekhmet Get out of here! Run!  
  
Narrator: It was at that moment that her guard was momentarily dropped, as Vanagrite got in a shot that sent her sprawling. She steadily got back to her feet, as Vanagrite stood there, taunting her.  
  
Vanagrite: Bad move, Ruby. Allowing yourself to be distracted by a normal human.(looking at Sekhmet) I am Vanagarite. How you know my name is of little consequence, as when I'm done with Sailor Ruby, I shall come after you. Be ready for...  
  
Narrator: whatever words he had to say to Sekehmet were cut off as Fire and Ice nearly took his head off, had he not seen it coming. As it was, it gouged his cheek, producing a stream of green blood, which quickly healed up! He shifted his eyes back, grimaced, and began attacking her in earnest. She became VERY hard pressed to simply avoid his attacks. As this happened, Sekhmet looked on in wonder.  
  
Sekhmet: How does SHE know ME?  
  
Carlyle:(Telepathically) Because, Sekhmet, Sailor Ruby is the one you tried to teach how to use a katana.  
  
Sekhmet: My girlfriend, Mia, is SAILOR RUBY? I don't believe it.  
  
Carlyle: (Telepathically) Believe it! She is Sailor Ruby, and, right now, Sailor Ruby needs YOUR help Before you ask, look at the ring you received as a Symbol of eternal friendship. You will know what to do!  
  
Narrator: Sekhmet looked down at his ring, and saw the gem in the center begin to glow, Some words were associated with that Jewel.  
  
Carlyle: (Telepathically) SEKHMET, THE BATTLE!  
  
Narrator: Sekhmet shifted his gaze to the battle. Sailor Ruby was on the ground, on her knees, while   
  
Vanagarite: Goodbye Sailor Ruby  
  
Narrator: Vanagarite then raised his sword to strike the killing blow. Vangarite smiled as he prepared to strike.  
  
Carlyle: (telepathically) HELP HER, NOW.  
  
Narrator: Sekhmet saw the scene before him, saw the ring in his mind's eye, and the words flew from his mouth as he clenched his ring hand into a fist, and raised it in the air  
Sekhmet: RUBY KNIGHT POWER!  
  
Narrator: The ring erupted in a cascade of Red, Orange and Golden energy that traveled down his arm, creating the outfit on his body as it traveled down to form boots with red orange and golden trim. His outfit was similar to that of Chad's and Greg's, save where their outfits were red or blue, his was a mix of gold, red and orange, creating the illusion of spun sunlight. On his belt rested a wicked looking dagger. Sekhmet promptly pulled the dagger, and threw it at Vanagarite. The dagger sunk in to Vanagrites left shoulder, causing him to drop the sword, which quickly disappeared. Sekhmet quickly took advnatage of the situation, ran in, grabbed Sailor Ruby, and leapt off to the side, making sure she was safe, as he spun around to face Vangarite. Vanagarite pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and threw it on the ground.  
  
Vanagarite: Who are you? What right do you have interfering with my battle?  
  
Sekhmet: I am the protector of the Rarest Gem Those who aid it, are always protected. Those that violate it, are punished. Beware, Negaverse General, for I am the Knight protector of Rubies. I am RUBY KNIGHT!  
  
Vanagarite: I'm not impressed. Take this!  
  
Narrator: Vanagarite launched a volley of Dark Energy missiles at Ruby Knight. Ruby Knight leapt out of the way, and began his own attack.  
  
Ruby Knight: Ruby Shard Beams…  
  
Narrator: As he cried this, first one arm, then the other began to glow BRIGHTLY. The energy was crackling in its intensity. Vanagrite laughed at this! "Nothing can penetrate MY shields, however, I can eliminate you" he said, and launched a second volley. Sekhmet smiled a cold smile, and said one word.  
  
Ruby Knight: LAUNCH  
  
Narrator: As he said this, two twin beams launcehed from his arm, blowing apart the energy missiles launched at him, and continuing on streaking towards Vanagrite. The destruction of the missiles was nothing compared to the shock that Vangarite received, as he felt his shields weaken from the beams that were striking him. The worst part was they were barley holding, and he could FEEL the beams POUNDING on his defenses. As he prepared to teleport out, one beam got partially through, slamming him back against a tree, and breaking a number of ribs. As another volley of beams were being readied for launch, Vanagarite opened up a portal.  
  
Vanagarite: You have won this round, Knight. Savor your victory, for the next time we meet, you shall DIE!  
  
Narrator: Sekhmet walked over to where he had laid Mia. He looked at her. She was bruised, and cut in a number of places. If only he could help her, somehow.  
  
Carlyle: You CAN help her, Ruby Knight. Point your ring towards her and say` Revitalize  
  
Narrator: Sekhmet then spun around to confront the voice. A man, who looked to be in his late twenties stood there. he was dressed in a black Knight uniform, and he had greenish black hair. The most striking thing was what he carried: It was a staff shaped like a giant key of sorts.  
  
Ruby Knight: Who are you? Eric asked If you've come to hurt her, I'll...  
  
Carlyle: I am Pluto Knight, the Guardian of Time. I assure you I have not come to hurt you, Ruby Knight.  
  
Narrator: he reached in his Uniform, and pulled out a small crystal. he tossed it to him, and he caught it with ease.   
  
Carlyle: Restore unlocks the crystal (turns to leave) Remember, `Revitalize.  
  
(Carlyle disappears)  
  
Narrator: Sekhmet shrugged his shoulders, and, not knowing what else to do, he pointed his ring hand at Sailor Ruby.  
  
Ruby Knight: Revitalize  
  
Narrator: As he shouted that one little word a beam of bright Red, Orange and Gold energy enveloped Sailor Ruby, instantly closing tears in both Ruby and her costume. She blinked her eyes a few times.  
  
Sailor Ruby: Thank you, whoever you are!  
  
Narrator: As Sekhmet Looked at Mia he decided to try something that he had seen Darien to with Serena. he got to one knee, looked up at her.  
  
Sekhmet: Twas nothing, my princess. it was indeed my pleasure. May this humble servant be of more assistance to milady?  
  
Narrator: Mia looked at him, and then her face went chalk white.  
  
Mia: Sekhmet Is that you?  
  
Narrator: He nodded emphatically. Her response was to cry of joy, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, firmly. When they broke for air, Eric flashed her a grin.  
  
Sekhmet: If that's my reward for rescuing you, I 'll. have to do it more often!  
  
Narrator: She gave him a playful smack, and as they stood up, she noticed the crystal lying on the bench. She inquired as to what it was.  
  
Sekhmet: Some Knight I've never seen before, who called himself Pluto Knight tossed this to me, and told me the way to make to work was to say` restore'. But, I haven't tried it, yet!  
  
Mia: Well, we should try and figure out what it does.  
  
Sekhmet: WHAT!?  
  
Mia: Sekhmet Have I got a story to tell you...  
  
Sekhmet: Oh boy!  
  
Narrator: so they decided to try the crystal.  
  
Sekhmet: Ready?  
  
Mia: Ready as I'll ever be. It won't be dangerous will it?  
  
Narrator: Mia eyed the orange glowing crystal in Sekhmet's other hand.  
  
Sekhmet: What do we have to lose  
  
Mia: How about an arm and a leg?  
  
Sekhmet: Here goes, hold on. Restore!  
  
Narrator: At first, nothing happened. Sekhmet loosened his grip on Mia's hand, about to let go and see what was wrong with the blasted crystal. Without warning, the crystal let out an explosion of energy that bathed the two of them in bright orange light, prohibiting them to see anything but orange. Mia closed her eyes and felt Sekhmet holding her tighter. She put her face against his chest and tried to hide from the light. Eric kept his eyes open, wondering what was happening. He could feel the crystal was no longer in his hand. Instead, he felt like he was flying inside some kind of capsule, flying through time. He had no words to describe this feeling, which was getting him a little nauseated. The orange light died down into a glimmer, then finally disappearing. Mina turned her face and looked around. They were no longer standing in his apartment. They were outside in some sort of closed off gazebo. All around them were tall bushes and bright flowers.  
  
  
::BACK IN THE SILVER MILLENIUM::  
  
Mia: Shhhh ( Points at two people a little way from them.) They might here us.  
  
Sekhmet: I don't think they can, They probably can't even see us, or else they would think it's weird that we just appeared from nowhere.  
  
Narrator: He was wondering where he got proof of what he just said.  
  
Mia: Let's go listen to what they're saying then. Maybe we can find out where the heck we are.  
  
Narrator: She tugged on Sekhmet sleeve and urged him forward... When they got close enough, Mia stopped dead and gasped.  
  
Mia: That's me!  
  
Narrator: Sekhmet looked and saw that it was. They same auburn hair, the same expressive brown eyes, even the way she carried herself was the same. This person, this other Mia was wearing a light red dress with satin roses as buttons. His eyes moved to the other person who was talking to her. She wore a light green satin dress that hung smoothly like water down her body. He recognized her after a few brief moments. Her tallness, her hair color, her eyes.  
  
Sekhmet:( pointing to the green dressed girl. ) That's Tammy, isn't it?  
  
Mia: Yes, in a way, it is.  
  
Sekhmet: What do you mean in a way?  
  
Mia: I think that's Tammy in the Silver Millenium. We're back in time right now. She's Princess Emerald. That's Princess Ruby.  
  
Narrator: Mia indicated herself from the past. She had no idea how those thoughts got into her head.  
  
Mia: I think it's safe to get close to them. They can't hear or see us.   
  
Narrator: They walked up to them, only a foot from them and they could hear the conversation clearly. It was as if they were ghosts and no one even knew they were there.  
  
  
Princess Emerald: did he really say that?  
  
Princess Ruby: He didn't actually say it, but he implied it. You know how subtle people are taught to be these days  
  
Princess Emerald: What exactly did he say?  
  
Princess Ruby: He said, Princess Ruby, Mia, I love you and I wish to spend all of eternity with you. To me, you are the sun rising.' and he really meant it!  
  
Princess Emerald: Mia! He's really fallen for you! That a request for marriage if I've ever heard one before.  
  
Princess Ruby:(Blushing) And when have YOU heard one, Tammy? Is there something I don't know about you and you-know-who?  
  
Princess Emerald: Not at all! I wouldn't keep something from you. I will let you know when it does happen. This is not your concern, But I DO believe he is asking your hand in marriage.  
  
Princess Ruby: How would I know for sure? Maybe he is just saying that, and it is not at all what we are taking it for? What if it's just a simple complement, not a question at all?  
  
Princess Emerald: Don't tell me you believe that! Are all of us as blind when it comes to our own loves? I've seen how he looks at you, stealing glances at you when he thinks no one is looking. I've noticed how he always tries to find time for you, and how the two of you exchange looks at each other. It's not as hidden as you expect  
  
Princess Ruby: Is it really that obvious?   
  
Princess Emerald: Not to the point of scandal, but I know when two people love each other  
  
Princess Ruby:  
  
Narrator: Mia wondered who Princess Ruby and Princess Emerald were talking about. Who was this man that they were discussing Ruby's possible marriage to? She hoped and wished with all her heart that it was Sekhmet they were talking about.  Sekhmet thought with a twinge of jealousy. Although it wasn't Mia swooning over this guy, he felt jealous since Mia wondered who Mia and Tammy were talking about. Who was this man that they were discussing Mia's possible marriage to? She hoped and wished with all her heart that it was Sekhmet they were talking about.  Sekhmet thought with a twinge of jealousy. Although it wasn't Mina swooning over this guy, he felt jealous since Mia was obviously Mia of the past. Princess Ruby was obviously Mia of the past.  
  
Princess Ruby: Naaza is a perfect gentleman. He would not create a scandal.  
  
Princess Emerald: Naaza? So we ARE getting friendly here  
  
Princess Ruby: Ruby Knight My mistake.  
  
Princess Emerald: No, it's custom to call the Knights by their given name if by chance, you are past the formal stages. Ancient forbid the public to know what I call Rajura.  
  
Princess Ruby: Oh? A little nickname perhaps?  
  
Princess Emerald: I will be late if I don't leave right now.  
  
Princess Ruby: Going so soon?  
  
Princess Emerald: "Yes, I have to go to my room and Prepare for the royal banquet our father is holding again. I wish I could stay longer, but you know how inappropriate is to be late."  
  
Princess Ruby: Okay, goodbye see you tonight.. Tell Emerald Knight I said hi.  
  
Princess Emerald: Yes, I will. I hope everything goes the way you want with Ruby Knight, although I can predict.  
  
Sekhmet: Another Ruby Knight?"  
  
Mia: But you're Ruby Knight. There has got to be a mistake,"  
  
Princess Ruby: Who's there?  
  
Ruby Knight: Hello, Princess  
  
Princess Ruby: Naaza!  
  
Mia: Sekhmet? That's you  
  
Sekhmet: It's me, I'm Naaza.  
  
Ruby Knight: Have you decided?  
  
Princess Ruby: Decided what?  
  
Ruby Knight: Princess Ruby, Mia, what I said was true and from the heart. I want to spend all of eternity with you. If not my whole life. Would you feel the same with me?"  
  
Narrator: Suddenly, the bright light erupted around them again, but this time disappeared after a few seconds. Mia looked around confused, wondering what just happened. Her first thought was that a bomb had dropped on them, but she did not feel any pain.   
  
  
Sekhmet: What the?  
  
Narrator, Mia and Sekhmet and Mia of the past and Naaza: They weren't out in the garden, they weren't in The warlord's lounge. No, they were standing in a large room, filled with a number of people. Strangely, Mia couldn't recognize any of them. She could hardly see  
their faces. It was like when she watched some cop show and the faces were blurred to protect the innocent. She couldn't even identify anyone. "Why can't we see anyone's faces?" Mia asked Sekhmet. "I don't know. It's blurry.", squinting as if it might help. A conversation drifted to Mia's ears... "Do you have to leave?" "I must. It's my duty." Mia took Sekhmet 's hand and pulled him with her toward the voices. "Listen, do you hear them?" She asked. Sekhmet was puzzled. All he could hear was the drone of fifty or so voices all muddled together. He and Mia stopped infront of a couple, who surprisingly, they could see. He saw that it was Naaza and Mia. Or more specifically, Princess Ruby and Ruby Knight. Princess Ruby had tears flowing down her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying. She was holding tightly on Ruby Knight's hand, afraid to let him go. "Will you come back?" Princess Ruby asked, choking back a sob. "I can't guarantee it, so I won't give you false hope." Ruby Knight said sadly. He stroked back a lock of her Auburn hair that fell to her face. "I-I-I'm going to miss you," Princess Ruby stuttered,wiping the tears. "I'll miss you more than I can say. But we will be together again one day. I'll make sure we will." Princess Ruby replied sullenly, "Don't make promises you can't keep." "I'll keep this one, I promise." Ruby Knight vowed and took both her hands in his. "Be careful out there. Remember, being a hero doesn't mean standing up and being an easy target. Heroes too, have to run sometimes." Princess Ruby said. "I'll remember that and I'll always remember your smile." Ruby Knight said, forcing a smile out of himself. Princess Ruby smiled for him, through tear streaked eyes, she returned his smile. "I just wish, that I knew what your answer was." Ruby Knight said softly, looking carefully at her. "It was 'yes'," Princess Ruby said and gave him a long kiss, "But unfortunately, it won't come true." "Unfortunately," Ruby Knight repeated sadly.  
  



End file.
